The Return of My Sister
by Icha
Summary: The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity breakup. Epilogue: Diana, Donna, and Cassie returned to Earth, welcomed by Martian Manhunter and the Man of Steel.
1. The Call

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity break-up. No, sir. This time, not only Diana and Bruce stick together, they went to Mynosyss to help the Titans and Outsiders to free Donna Troy, Diana's long lost sister...Took place after 'The Black Snow' (uh...gonna be completed soon!). Thanks to Athena Phoenix for the usual beta reading._

**Chapter 1. The Call**

Starfire was shocked. Her loving friend Donna Troy, had turned into a lunatic goddess-wannabe, cursing the Titans and the Outsiders while trying to free herself from the energy chains. Donna had heartlessly denied every story and explanation that Roy, Cassie and Jade tried to tell her. In the end, Donna Troy a.k.a. the Troia, claiming to be the Titans' Goddess of the Moon, cried and called upon her husband, Coeus, the Moon God of the Titans of Myth, who was nervously watching her from New Chronus. Too soon, the loving husband sent his nocturnal energy to release his beloved wife from the chain of energy, freeing the wrath of Troia.

Within seconds, the enraged Moon Goddess attacked Athyns, her Titans of Myth brother, knocking down Cyborg and leaving no option for the Tamaran Princess but to fight her very dear friend.

Starbolts and moonbursts slammed at each other, destroying various structures and endangering lives around the two warriors. The Sun battled the Moon, adding chaos in the already troubled Mynosyss sky...

xxx

I screamed so loud, as loud as Donna's cry as she attacked Koriand'r. My body jolted up, my eyes snapped open, and I found myself...sitting alone in my bed.

It was night in my own room, in the Embassy. Despite the cool breeze coming from the half-opened window, I felt my body soaked with sweat. Then I shivered wildly, uncontrollably. Then I cried.

It was too much. The image of Donna's death used to haunt me night after night, making me cry and leaving me exhausted in the morning. Mother Gaea knew how hard I tried to get over her death, to smile again, to be grateful for life again.

Then Bruce came into my life, and slowly but surely, he helped me overcome my nightmares. To my greatest relief, I could enjoy sleep again, whether alone or curled in his embrace.

Until tonight, when the dream came so vividly that I thought it was real.

I glanced at the fluorescent clock on my dresser. 4:30 a.m. Bruce should've finished his patrol by now, and perhaps had gone to bed. He had been so busy with meetings and patrols after we came back from Japan a week ago, that we had no time to see each other. I hesitated to call him – of all people, he needed rest the most. But I needed to talk to someone, and he was the one I preferred to speak with.

After a few minutes' delay, I finally reached over and dialed his number. I could call the Manor, but I wasn't sure where he was at the moment. It took less than two seconds for the connection to be established. Then I heard his deep baritone voice that I, suddenly realized, missed so much.

"Diana?"

"Bruce...are you...asleep already?"

"Not likely. Just finished a double patrol in Gotham and Bludhaven."

"Bludhaven? What happened to Dick?" Uh, perhaps it wasn't the right moment to call him.

"I'm not sure myself." He yawned a little. Something I appreciated from him: in front of me, he became more relaxed and willing to admit that he was tired. "The whole Outsiders went MIA this evening."

"Any ideas where they went?"

"Not sure. The Titans went MIA as well."

Now I was fully awake. "The Titans!" This was really not a good time to cry like a baby in front of him.

"Probably nothing they can't handle. I just went to Bludhaven for a change; Gotham was quiet tonight."

"But you did search for video recordings in their headquarters, didn't you?" Of course he did!

"The Lady Detective in action." Bruce's amused tone lifted my mood. "Oracle and I did find some interesting facts. By the way, why did you call?"

Oh yeah. I called him, didn't I?

"Oh, no..." I felt bad now calling him to tell him about my bad dreams, while two superhero groups just went missing. "Nothing I can't handle..."

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me?" The sincere concern in his voice choked my throat.

"Uhm...nothing. I just..."

"Diana, you are not likely to call me at 4 a.m. just to check up on me."

I heard a rustling sound. Bruce must be taking off his cowl as he spoke. "What happened?"

Suddenly, I remembered a night two years ago, when the Batman held me tight after Donna's funeral. I also remembered another night a few months ago, when the same man held me again as I cried over Donna's memory. Then we made love and sealed our love that very same night.

I smiled. Telling him might not hurt at all.

"It's Donna, Bruce. I had a bad dream about her." There. Easy, wasn't it? Always trust your boyfriend, that's the way it worked.

"A bad dream? Like what?" To my surprise, Bruce's tone wasn't a calming one. Instead, I heard the Batman enter our conversation.

"Uh... I... dreamt that she fought Cyborg and another armored man, Athyns. Then she and Starfire had this nasty fight together. Bolts and bursts everywhere. It's just horrific."

"Where?"

"Uh...I don't know. How would I know?"

"Was it in a strange planet?"

"I..." what was this? Therapy? Then suddenly a name came to my head. "_Mynosyss_." What name was that? How did I know?

"Diana, this is important," now Batman definitely overrode the conversation. "Come here now to the cave. I have to show you –"

As he spoke, I saw a glimmering light through the corner of my eye. Curious, I turned to see what it is...

...to find a silver orb hovering over my head out of nowhere.

xxx

Like an idiot, I left Bruce talking on the phone, and gazed at the orb with increasing astonishment. Suddenly, I knew what to do.

"Diana? Diana?"

Snapping back to reality, I looked at the mobile phone in my hand. "Bruce, I can't talk now. I have to go."

"Diana, what –"

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I can't. I have to go. Love you." I hung up the phone. After a brief visit to the restroom to splash my face with cold water, I headed toward the armory.

xxx

Don't ask me how I knew, but I knew anyhow. I just knew that I had to prepare myself for battle, and follow that alien silver orb anywhere, wherever it would lead me. I had to find Donna Troy. My long lost sister.

I didn't know how, but somewhere deep inside, I knew that she was still alive. I just didn't know where or how it could be. But tonight, I just knew that I would find the answer soon.

I arrived at the armory. Hastily taking off my nightgown and donning my basic uniform and boots, I also reached for my plated blue metal skirt and my red cape. After securing my lasso, I grabbed my sword, shield, knife, and battle-axe. As I placed the tiara on my head, I heard a rustling sound at the armory entrance.

"Leaving without me, Princess?"

Bruce. I turned to see my Dark Knight, standing at the door, his black cape billowing silently behind him. There's no way he could have arrived here so quickly with the Batwing – he must have used the League teleporter.

"Bruce...I... It was Donna. I have to go." I gestured to the silver orb that had been following me from the bedroom. "The sphere told me to prepare for battle in a place I've never been."

"The sphere?" He tilted his head to study the orb.

I looked at him hopelessly. I had no time to explain this, even to the man I loved. "I have to go now, Bruce. This is crazy, I know, but I'm not letting even a mere chance to save Donna slip away."

Walking swiftly to my side, Bruce reached for my arms. "Donna is alive?"

It was Bruce again, not the Batman.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I just feel it so strongly. The dream was so vivid... it wasn't only a dream. I somehow knew it was real – or partly real..."

"Do you feel that the part of dream involving Cyborg and Starfire – the Titans and the Outsiders is also real?"

"I don't – wait! You mean that my dream and their absence are related?"

"Possibly." It was the Batman again, turning to fire his BatPDA and projected a scene at the wall.

"This is what Oracle found in both headquarters." It was two scenes in the Outsiders HQ and Titans Tower. The first scene revealed anxious but excited Outsiders circling a silver orb – identical to the one I just saw. The second one showed Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Raven facing an enlarging silver orb – which showed the Outsiders inside the orb! Soon, the Titans entered the orb and disappeared along with the Outsiders.

Though the recorded scenes were fascinating, I was mostly astonished by what Kory claimed. _It's a starship of the Gods! Thank X'Hal, she's alive! Donna Troy is alive!_

Batman turned off his gadget, then looked me in the eye.

I struggled to speak. "They're going to find Donna."

Bruce nodded briefly. "They went this evening. Then another orb was sent to you?"

"Plus a dream," I confirmed. "A very vivid dream."

"Perhaps it wasn't a dream at all." Bruce pushed his cowl off, revealing a sincere pair of dark blue eyes, looking intensely at me. "Perhaps Donna did try to reach you."

"But why did she attack Cyborg and Starfire? Her friends?" I didn't get it.

"Don't know either. But it does seem that you have to go with the orb to find her."

I nodded slowly. "Then I really have to go now." I wish I could ask him to go with me, but Gotham...

"I'll go with you."

He kept surprising me. "What about –"

"Robin and Batgirl can handle Gotham. Black Canary and the Huntress are there as well, so I can leave."

I smiled weakly. "Are you sure?"

"I thought you didn't want to waste time?"

I blinked several times, trying not to cry again. "Bruce..."

Holding my arms, Bruce gazed deeply into me. "It's _Donna_, Diana. _Your sister_. You would go through hell to bring her back. I would go through hell to guard you in the journey. It's that simple. Plus, Nightwing is there as well. I'm not losing my protégé on a strange planet while you find yours."

Now I couldn't help but cry. In a flash, I hugged him and buried my head in his chest. Then I broke the contact again, wiped my tears and dragged him to the sphere, which had started to grow bigger by now.

"Wait!" Bruce held my hand.

"What now?"

"Two favors," He pulled on his cowl, becoming Batman again. "Bring your invisible plane. And bring extra swords and axes. I didn't have time to drag big weapons from the Cave."

Now I beamed brightly. Always Mr. Contingency. "Yes, Sir!"

xxx

_Author's Note:_

That's it! Though my stories happen in Alternate Universe, there's no way am not bringing Donna Troy back to share jokes and gossip again with her sister! So, taken from the pages of 'Return of Donna Troy' arcs, here's the story of Donna's return, with a pinch of Bat-Wondy romance in there. Besides, if I'm ever gonna write a story about the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Diana of Themyscira, who else would be the best maid of honor, but Donna Troy?


	2. The Lunatic Goddess

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity break-up. Batman and Wonder Woman arrived in Mynosyss to find Troia, the lunatic Goddess. What should Diana do to release her sister from Mnemosyne's spells? Took place after 'The Black Snow'. Thanks to Jennifer Larissa for the beta reading. Believe me, all characters are not mine. They belong to DC Comics. And I made no profit at all. Instead, this comic and fan fiction frenzy has cost me lots of money!_

**Chapter 2. The Lunatic Goddess**

If you were launched to space by a device that could create superluminal speed, and hence traveling with velocity faster than light, logically your body would disintegrate due to the incredible momentum created by the speed. Unless you're the Flash, who possessed the ability to tap into the Speed Force, and could travel even faster than light, safe and sound. Or if the Scarlet Speedster safely carried you in his embrace, and hence you were temporarily affected and protected by his power.

In Las Vegas, Flash used to carry Batman like that, like a baby in front of him, despite the Dark Knight's initial inquiry of the necessity of his pose. I remembered that the 'Fastest Mouth Alive' had told me much later on, that Batman's legs 'would fall outside the Speed Force and would probably be torn off' if he had carried the Caped Crusader on his back. That had silenced the Dark Knight, and without further comments they had continued to operate in this manner.

The other option was if you were traveling with a vessel that could produce such momentum and velocity to create a Lorentzian traversable wormhole, and hence traveling to the other end of the universe (or, better or worse, depending on your point of view, ended up in another universe via the so-called 'Schwarzschild wormhole'), without leaving the safety factor of its passengers, like we were right now.

Heh. So much science to save your sister.

Standing next to me, the Batman just re-checked his Bat-PDA.

"We're traveling in superluminal velocity," he confirmed my suspicion. "This place is much bigger than its outside circumference."

"This travelsphere must be protecting us from the impact." I checked my surroundings. I was hoping to be able to get a glimpse of starry lights like the ones in my favorite 'Star Trek' series during one of its warp journey, but saw none of them. Instead, we were standing – or rather, floating – over structures that resembled either brain or nerve cells. Rather gross, if you asked me, but at the moment I didn't think of it as such.

Instead, I saw chapters of my life with Donna played back in my mind. First time meeting her in Greece, and the moment we learned that we were sisters. The moment Donna lost her son and ex-husband in the terrible car accident. The civil war in Themyscira, where she continued to support me. The battle with Circe. Our shopping and café sessions in New York. Her death, and the subsequent sorrow. Now, it's so vivid, yet so surreal, to learn that I was on a journey to save her from whatever kept her from us all these years.

I studied Batman, and smiled. "She didn't know of our kiss."

Behind his cowl, I bet he drew his eyebrows in an arch. "She died before we got together, Diana."

"Yes...no...I mean... the Obsidian kiss..."

My Dark Knight smirked. "Knowing you two, it won't take long for her to learn it all."

I smiled mischievously. "I will keep the intimate ones for myself."

"Riigghhht."

Oh, great. He doubted me. Me!

Then he studied the surroundings again. It would've been only twenty minutes or so since we boarded the travelsphere. "Any ideas what's this Mynosyss, Princess?"

"None whatsoever." I pursed my lips. "But I bet that we're going into a nasty battle soon."

Batman nodded. Now he checked all the weaponry he borrowed from my armory. He had taken a shield, a crossbow and its arrows, a battle-axe, a _tanto_ (small dagger) I bought in Japan, and a sword. He had left a big bow I had offered him.

"Arsenal should be in Mynosyss by now," he had argued. "No need for another archer."

I also re-checked my armaments. My sword and dagger were secured in my 'Wonder Utility' belt. Upon Batman's earlier request, I hid the substances of my malleable invisible jet behind my belt. I swung my battle-axe here and there, testing my flexibility. I examined my shield, remembered seemingly not so long ago that I also used it during Supergirl's rescue mission to the Apokolips.

I looked around again. Slowly but sure, the 'brain and nerve' cells dissipated to reveal a large observation window in front of us. We started to witness various planets and stars passing us (or rather, we passed them) with slower and slower speed.

"We're arriving soon." Batman noticed that as well.

I gestured to a small ringed planet in front of us. "That should be our destination."

"That's Mynosyss?" he tilted his head, examining the planet smaller than Earth in its size. Overall, the planet reflected yellowish color, though upon approaching it, I also saw green patches here and there. There seemed to be no equivalent of ocean on this planet. The rings bore a resemblance to Saturn's ring, like an asteroid belt circling the planet, only in one layer, instead of the fifteen layers of Saturn's.

"What's that?" he pointed a small strange object off the planet's ring that we didn't see from our original point of arrival.

I squinted, feeling familiar with the object in question. It looked like a crescent moon, or more appropriately, an apple bit in more than half revealing its inner core. Yet, the core of this planetary object wasn't an apple seed. On the contrary, I saw several structures occupying the base of the 'crescent moon'. Structures, of which upon closer examination, revealed Greek-influenced architectures.

"New Cronus..." I whispered, finally registering the object's identity.

So slightly, Batman tilted his head once more. "The exile place for the Titans of Myths?"

"So...that's where she was all this time? New Cronus?" I didn't answer his question. I got confused myself. "Why didn't she contact me then? I mean, being with the Titans of Myths, she would have access to contact me directly."

I never believed that Donna truly had died. I knew that she wasn't in Elysian Field; otherwise she would've visited me in my dreams if she wanted to. The oracles of Themyscira had once confirmed me that. So, even though I believed that my sister would still live somewhere in this universe, I didn't know where, and how she lived.

I inhaled and prepared myself. Though the Olympian Gods I worshipped were not at war with the Titans of Myths anymore, their predecessors were sometimes still hostile upon the memory of how Lord Zeus defeated Lord Cronus and banished the rest of the Titans across the universe. I wasn't sure that they would be happy to have me, the champion of the Olympians, visiting New Cronus. Especially with the mission of saving Donna Troy.

Yet, the travelsphere didn't approach New Cronus. Instead, it changed its trajectory to enter Mynosyss.

I exchanged look with the Batman. "Apparently she's not in New Cronus, then."

He didn't answer. Only a slight tightening of his jaws and his surreptitious nod told me to be prepared.

xxx

Groaning, Jade tried to open her eyes. She must've been unconscious for a while. Cursing and forcing herself to sit, she remembered how easily Donna escaped from the emerald structure she created to contain the mad woman, whom afterwards tossed her, the daughter of the first Green Lantern on Earth, away from the arena.

"Goddess of the Moon, my ass!" she snorted. She wasn't particularly a fan of Donna Troy. Donna's past as a member of the inactive Darkstar Corps and an ex-girlfriend of the Green Lantern Kyle Rayner had made her hard to really like her. The fact that everyone she knew had kept insisting that Donna was a nice and warm-hearted woman had made her believed that under different circumstances they would have been friends as well. But now, learning that Troia had changed into a mad goddess-wannabe that killed innocent inhabitants of a small planet such as Mynosyss (not to mention other civilizations), she was glad that she wasn't Troia's friend.

"Just wait and see..." Jade pushed herself to stand up. "...what Kyle would think of you right now, Goddess!"

The female Emerald Warrior wiped the sweats on her forehead. Tucking away her damp deep-green hair, she exhaled and listened to the sound of battle nearby. That Donna chick had really thrown her quite some distance; she couldn't see what was going on with her friends now. The last thing she remembered was that Wonder Girl was trying to capture Troia with her lasso, at the same time she tried to imprison the Lunatic Goddess with her Lantern power. Both of them failed, and now the Amazon girl might be attending to her own wounds. Of course, providing that Troia didn't choose to beat down her sister.

Feeling more steady, Jade collected her willpowers and ordered herself to fly. Unlike other Green Lanterns, she didn't need a particular Lantern ring to generate her power. That didn't stop Donna tossing her away, though, and which annoyed her. She felt her body glowing in the emerald light and readied herself to take off, only to halt at the sight of another light materializing a few meters away from her.

Abruptly she turned, ready to defend herself. _Cripes! If this is another crazy goddess or god from New Cronus, I might need help!_

The light in front of her grew larger to reveal an opening. From the inside, she saw two figures stepping out of the light. One large, one slim, both with capes swirling behind them. _Gosh. A god and a goddess. What a nice day._

"Uh-oh. Guys...I need your help..." Jade muttered to no one, as all Titans and Outsiders were preoccupied with Donna.

To her relief, the slimmer figure extended her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Jade," the figure spoke firmly, but not unkindly. "I need you to tell us where Troia is."

Jade blinked as the light disappeared to expose Wonder Woman and (_oh my stars!_) Batman walking towards her.

xxx

Cassandra Sandsmark, the Wonder Girl of the Titans, wheezed, trying hard to breathe. Her headache worse with time, and she couldn't think about her next strategy clearly. Which was understandable, as she just received yet another blow from her former Amazon sister, the dear Donna Troy, who had transformed into a Lunatic Goddess of the Moon. Ignoring the pain in her body, she tried to get up. Through her blurred vision, she saw Troia approaching steadily, eyes devoid of the love and compassion that used to emanate from the blue eyes. Instead, Troia's eyes now radiated anger and eagerness to eradicate anyone standing in her way.

Cassie shook her head, desperately trying to remain focused amid the ruins of the buildings that surrounded her. She didn't know what else to say or do to bring the real Donna back to them. She had shown the starry-haired goddess a tattered photograph of Wonder Woman, the pre-dead Troia, and her together after a ceremony in Paradise Island in an attempt to make Donna remember her past. Instead, Troia just seized the picture, tossed it away, and laid another jab into her. When she tried to argue that the Titan Gods had screwed with Donna's mind, her former sister just snorted and landed another kick.

That kick was hard. Now Cassie, feeling devoid of energy, just managed to mutter as Troia grabbed her blonde hair to prepare her for another blow.

"You were Wonder Girl because of how much you cared...How good you were..." she still tried to argue. Deep inside, she was ready to die. Rather than living a world of lies, knowing that Superboy just left her and the Titans, and her former sister just turned into a monster, she would rather die in an attempt to make the things right again.

"Say no more, you deceiver!" didn't buy the blonde teenager's last argument, Troia raised her fist to hit the battered Wonder Girl. She didn't even blink as Cassie, who claimed to be her sister, closed her eyes to welcome death.

"Unhff!"

Troia didn't manage to register what happened, as she did not only feel that her blow to Cassie didn't land properly, but also that her body was pushed back and thrown to the opposite corner of the ruins. The Titan Goddess of the Moon gasped upon the hard contact with the ground, then opened her eyes to see her newest opponent.

She saw a tall woman with a tiara on her forehead. Her long raven hair swirled poetically with her red cape as she approached her. She noticed that her newest foe unhooked a sword and a dagger, tossed them away, and resumed walking empty-handed, only with a golden lasso on her belt. Troia smirked. _Bad move. Now you're just as helpless as that blonde!_

Immediately, she rose on her foot again. "Who are you, witch, to dare to disturb Troia!"

However, instead of anger, she saw sadness in her opponent's eyes.

"Donna..." the other woman extended her hands, exposing a pair of silver gauntlet similar to what she usually wore. "Stop this madness right now. Return to me. To us, your real family. We missed you so much."

Troia blinked. The voice...she felt so familiar with the warm voice. Somewhere...She shook her head vehemently. _No way. This must be another trick they tried on me._

Yet the face... very similar to the woman in the portrait she had seen at a glance just now. _The blonde girl said it was Wonder Woman. Could she be this woman standing right in front of me?_

"No more lies! My husband will not lie to me! He loves me!" Though she screamed to the new woman, she actually scolded herself for doubting Coeus' love for her.

"Coeus loves you, I do not doubt that. But that doesn't mean that he and the rest didn't lie to you. And I mean the Titans of Myths. Not the Titans of Earth." The woman kept talking to her, her voice strangely soothing her doubted mind.

"No!" Troia screamed at the top of her voice. "You just lie to me like the rest of them!"

"I'm not lying!" the raven-haired woman volleyed back. "If you just open your heart as your friends here have told you, and not deny the truth, you will realize that I don't lie!"

"And why wouldn't you lie!"

"Because I'm your sister!" Yelling as well, the woman showed her (_not again.._.) the same tattered picture that she must picked on the ground just now. Now Troia saw with the blinding clarity that this woman was indeed the Wonder Woman in the picture.

"Donna, I'm Diana, your sister." Wonder Woman's voice had returned to a normal tone. "I'm also the Guardian of the Truth, the way you are. You know this, don't you? Because you were made from the fragment of my soul. You love the truth the way I embrace it."

"No..." Troia whispered desperately. "Coeus... he won't lie to me..."

"If you doubt my love to you, then it's your choice. But please, do not doubt the love the others have for you. Don't deny Cassandra's love. Or Nightwing's, or Arsenal's. Or Lian's. You remember Lian, don't you? Roy's little daughter?"

Troia went into silent mode. Her angered dispersed slowly, changed into doubts.

"You also remember Bobby, don't you? He was so small when it happened, but you remembered him well, don't you? You won't make another child like Lian sad now, will you? You love children too much to do that."

Troia remained silent. She even closed her eyes.

Slowly but sure, other heroes gathered around the two sisters, half ready for another battle, half expecting the awakening of Donna Troy. Batman and Nightwing approached silently, their batarang and birdarang at the ready. Raven just materialized with a black cloud, sustaining Wonder Girl with her healing touch. Starfire and Cyborg chose to wait at the ruins' perimeter, ready to give aid if needed. A blurred red and yellow indicated that Kid Flash had been running around, not so sure what to do. Arsenal had just arrived, one hand pressing his bleeding shoulder.

Then Troia opened her eyes again. To her friends' dismay, the lunatic stare remained. So quickly, Troia released her right jab at Wonder Woman, making the Amazon Warrior crash at the remaining wall behind them.

Diana was prepared for the attack. She didn't appear to be surprised; however, she did nothing to deflect Troia's blow either. Instead, she let herself crash to the ground. She quickly sprang up, ready to face Troia again. All the time, her eyes never left her sister's.

"You liar! I never had a child! Never!" Another blow at Wonder Woman made her flying at another corner of the ruins. This time, she remained at her new position.

"Yes, you did. His name was Bobby – Robert Long. And he will be so disappointed in his mother the way you are behaving right now." The Amazon warrior didn't even try to fight her sister's amok.

Swiftly, Troia dove to attack her sister, her hands started to choke Wonder Woman's throat.

"Liar!" her fingers grasped tighter.

"You know...I'm not. And Mother...would undoubtedly feel the dismay as well. This lunatic goddess couldn't be...her loving...daughter."

"Shut up!" she really wanted to kill this woman. To silence the pure voice that started to eat at her from within.

At the moment, all the Titans and Outsiders had gathered around the ruins. Shift frowned. "What's Wonder Woman doing? She's not fighting back!"

"I..." Garfield Logan, the Beast Boy, didn't quite know what to say.

Nightwing readied himself to try to restrain Troia. Before she had died, this woman had been his best friend. There was no way in hell he would let her kill her own sister. Dick cast a glance at Roy Harper, who was placing an arrow at his bow.

Richard Grayson inhaled and raised his birdarang to strike. A strong hand halted him midway.

"You will let her do that?" He looked at the Batman in disbelief.

The Dark Knight lowered his hand he used to stop Nightwing. "Wonder Woman knows what she's doing."

"Yes, but don't you see? Troia _doesn't_ know what she's doing!" Nightwing tried to argue.

His ex-mentor tilted his head slightly. "If not in Troia, have faith in Wonder Woman."

Dick swallowed. Just like Donna, he knew that Batman and Wonder Woman actually possessed mutual understanding. He also had suspected that both heroes had been in a relationship for a while. But he didn't expect the Batman, of all people, to advise him on a matter such as faith right now.

Nightwing turned his attention back to the two sisters on the battleground.

"If you so desperately want to kill me, kill me then!" He clearly heard Wonder Woman saying that. "Other than my enemies, I would very much prefer my own sister killing me."

Nightwing cast another look at the Batman. _Damned Bat! Still calm in this weather!_

Wonder Woman didn't even blink. She didn't even reach for her Lasso of Truth. _This is Donna Troy, my own sister. I didn't need Hestia's Lasso to reveal the Truth in front of her. _

Troia shed a cruel smile. "So sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"If this will reveal you the Truth, then by all means Sister, kill me."

Troia looked at the other woman in the eye. _So, she wants to die. Fine! Die, she will!_

She readied herself to tighten her grip. Instead, she felt a surging hesitance to continue. A feeling that she actually already felt when she saw her for the first time a few minutes ago, but chose to ignore. This Wonder Woman didn't only let her push, punch, and choke her, apparently she was ready to die for her. She tried to close her eyes and choke her without looking, but couldn't do that.

She could not resist looking into the azure eyes. The deep blue eyes that begged for nothing, but ready to give everything. The soothing blue eyes that dragged her away from her madness, showing her glimpses of motion pictures of another life, so strange, yet so familiar.

Then, like a shower after a year's drought, it came to her. The blinding yet soothing clarity of Truth. What she used to be, what she was now, what she had done, what she was doing now, all came in a flood of Truth.

Donna Troy gasped, hastily removing her hands from her sister's neck.

"Diana...? Rhea help me... what... What did I do?"

Choking but smiling, Wonder Woman reached for her sister's hand.

"Welcome home, my dear Sister."

Feeling a heavy burden lifted up from his shoulder, Nightwing relaxed. On the left corner of his eye, he saw Arsenal loosened his bow gratefully. Next to him, the Batman released an audible exhale.

-TBC-

_Author's Note:  
Flash carrying the Batman was depicted in JLA Classified #13 (New Maps of Hell). That forced me to dig more into the superluminal (faster than light) travel business, which the Wally West Flash also possesses._

_I also deliberately didn't make Diana use the Lasso of Truth to awaken her sister. Wonder Woman didn't need Hestia's Lasso to reveal the Truth to Batman when his body was possessed by Deimos in the Gods of Gotham. Surely she also didn't require the Lasso to bring her sister back._


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity break-up. Preparation of the battle against the Titans of Myth. Donna-Roy talking, Diana-Donna sharing. What are Batman's and Wonder Woman's roles gonna be? Took place after 'The Black Snow'. Thanks to Jennifer Larissa for the great beta reading and all the readers. Believe me, all characters are not mine. They belong to DC Comics. And I made no profit at all. Instead, this comic and fan fiction frenzy has cost me lots of money!_

**Chapter 3. Calm Before the Storm**

Batman and I had arrived in Mynosyss less than a day ago, but we had been busy preparing for the upcoming battle. There was no doubt that the Titans of Myth would attack this small planet soon, in a final attempt to conquer it. To be more precise, they were seeking to obtain by force access to the deadly weapons located within the planet's bowels.

After Donna regained her memory of her pre-death life, Kid Flash had quickly asked us to follow him to a cave within Mynosyss' crust. I remembered Donna had stood in silence as she recognized what malice had been stored beneath the planet. I also registered that Starfire's expression had changed into a morbid fear upon examining the strange structures and machineries in the cave.

"What is this place?" I had asked Donna and Kory earlier.

"It's like an old refinery..." Wonder Girl had commented as well. She had arrived in the cave a few minutes after Donna and me, despite my previous objection to her coming down with us.

"I..." Starfire had tried to speak. "I recognize this machinery."

"So do I." There had been terror in Donna's expression. "It's...it's a sun-eater factory. Rhea help me. I remember everything now. The Titans of Myth don't want to destroy this weapon. They want to use it!"

Sun eaters. Machines that possessed the capability of destroying any stars and their civilizations. It was quite a shock to know you were staring at an array of deadly sun eaters and I had to admit that the revelation had scared me as well. At the very least, it had made me realize the importance of defending this tiny planet, for Gaea's sake!

Hence, all the Titans and the Outsiders were preparing themselves to help protect the Mynosyss inhabitants. Nightwing and Cyborg had conducted a meeting with Athyns of Karrakan, Donna's Titans of Myth brother. Naturally, Batman had joined the tacticians. Despite his success in maintaining a stoic expression, I knew that he was enraged with what the Titans of Myth had done to the Mynosyssians, let alone upon learning the Gods' actual intention of seizing the sun-eaters. Kid Flash and Beast Boy had been helping the refugees with food and shelter, gaining trust from the scared and, understandably, suspicious natives.

I helped with the clean up, mainly with the little children and the wounded. Naturally, at my side was Raven, the empath and healer of the Titans. But the number of casualties was high, forcing us to split our resources between strategic planning and paramedic works. Jade also helped me in the bivouacs, while Shift went somewhere to do an errand for the tacticians.

I tied up the last bandage I applied to my final patient – a little girl, perhaps equivalent to Lian Harper in age, though I wasn't sure how the Mynosyssian biology worked. Initially, she was scared of me. Her mother had more severe injuries, and was sleeping next to her under a sedative. The little girl had refused my help for a while, but had finally given up and let me attend to her wounds. All the while, I sang her a traditional Themysciran lullaby, trying to soothe her mood. I was apparently quite successful, as she stopped crying and just looked at me sleepily.

"Are you sleepy, little sister?" I knew that she wouldn't understand my language, but she seemed to get what I meant. She sighed and leaned her head over me, her hand playing with my cape. Soon, she drifted to Morpheus' realm. Good for her.

"Is she the last one, Wonder Woman?" Jade approached me, carrying a container of dirty bandages and other used medical supplies.

"For the moment, yes." Stroking the little girl's hair, I heaved a sigh. It is such a terrible experience to be forced to witness war in front of your very eyes, especially as a small child. This little girl reminded me of Bruce and all the nightmares he had endured so far. Carefully, I placed the little girl properly on her emergency divan. Silently standing up, I collected all the bandages, cottons and other stuffs I used to attend to her and her mother's wounds and put them in Jade's container.

"I'll help you with that," I offered.

"S'okay. I'm going to incinerate them anyway." Jade said as she left the bivouac.

After making sure all the patients were either sleeping or resting as comfortably as they could, I also left the emergency tent. I cleaned myself, tidied my bustier, blue metal plated skirt, and cape, and then looked around for Donna and Cassandra. Though I was worried about Cassie's injuries, I didn't express that in front of Donna. She had enough regrets on her plate already for beating Cassie up. She had even asked me several times if my neck had been okay, to ensure that she didn't hurt me so.

So far, we hadn't have time to share sisterhood moments: we had been busy with the cleaning up and strategic meetings. Perhaps, now was the proper time to talk to her.

xxx

Donna Troy, the former Goddess of the Moon of the Titans of Myth, entered the dimmed cave slowly. She had just finished attending to the wounds of some of the patients. She had thought that she would bump into Diana in one of the bivouacs, but she didn't. _Perhaps she's in another bivouac. Or joined the tactician meeting._

Being resurrected turned out to be a grim business – especially when you were reborn as a goddess-wannabe who was used by your beloved God-parents to destroy any civilizations for their glory. That thought had made her sick, to the brink of hating herself. She desperately needed Diana now, and to her dismay, she couldn't find her sister.

Yet, to her relief, she found another person she had been looking for, sitting next to the fire.

"Sorry about your shoulder."

"Well, I thought I was a good shot." Arsenal tried to dress the wound on his right shoulder with one hand. "Guess those archery lessons paid off, eh?"

Roy Harper, the adopted son of the infamous Green Arrow, looked up to study his friend. Nah, not only friend. Lover. Prior to her death, Donna had been his lover. He wanted to say how much he had missed her presence, her unique way of soothing the turmoil within him. But instead, he just sat there, admiring the slim beauty in front of him, the exact Princess he had fallen in love years ago, when he was the Speedy of the Teen Titans.

Only her attire was different now.

"You gonna fight crime in that outfit? Those heels could be used as a deadly weapon..."

During the last battle to defend Sparta of Synriannaq and to defeat Wonder Girl, Donna had damaged her black outfit and armor. But, instead of changing into a stronger armor, Donna had opted for her traditional black outfit, only with a significant cleavage, a black eagle-patterned chokerneck, and an additional pair of arm bracelets. Not to mention a pair of high heeled silver boots.

Always the lady of fashion, she smiled. "You would know." She reached for Roy's bandage. "Here. Let me help you with that."

"Thanks." Arsenal grinned. He added carefully. "You holding up?"

The baby blue eyes suddenly got misty.

"I..." she struggled to find the right words. "Oh, God...Roy...It's all starting to hit me. What I've done...what I've been a part of..." She trembled. Slowly, small silver rivers ran down her cheek.

Grasping Donna's hand, Roy sighed.

"Listen...you've gotta know that this isn't your fault. But you've got to be strong now because you know things the others don't about the Gods and their plans." He stopped for a while to observe the crying ex-goddess. "You need to be strong for these people, Donna."

Donna remained silent for a while, then sniffed.

"Thank you for coming after me, Roy." She forced herself to smile. "I love you."

Roy looked into her eyes tenderly. "Feeling's mutual, kiddo. You can win this fight, Donna. You can be the _warrior_ you were always meant to be."

"Yeah..." she wiped her tears away. "You can say that again..."

"Speaking of warriors –" Arsenal frowned. "– I honestly didn't expect to have Wonder Woman arriving in that exact moment. I thought that Raven would have to knock your head instead."

"Well...yeah... Athyns told me just now that he sent the second travelsphere to her not long after I broke free of the energy chain. He thought that being my twin sister, Diana would be able to snap me back into reality. Which she did, thank Rhea."

She stopped, remembering something. "He didn't send the sphere to Batman, though. I don't know how he could possibly be interested to –"

"– be an inter-galactic detective like this?" Arsenal smirked. "Perhaps he just wanted to make sure that Dick was gonna be okay."

"Well... doesn't sound like him, no? I mean, baby-sitting Dick to the other end of the universe."

"Nope, but speaking of which..." Roy gestured to the cave entrance. "... you might just wanna ask her that."

Donna turned to see Diana of Themyscira walking in. She smiled brightly upon looking at her sister.

xxx

"Donna." I sped up and hugged her.

"Di..." My sister embraced me with such longing that made me want to cry.

"Shush...everything is going to be alright, Sister. I promise you that..."

She didn't say anything, just kept burying her head in my shoulder. I felt her shoulders shuddering. She was crying.

"Donna...sweet sister..." I looked around to find Arsenal sitting on a flat stone. The archer gave me a 'she's-gonna-be-fine-she-just-need-some-time' look, then stood up.

"Nice to have you here with us, Wonder Woman," Roy greeted me.

"Your wounds are taken care of?"

"Couldn't be better." He flashed his mischievous smile that had melted my sister's heart. "Listen, I gotta find Nightwing. You look after her for me, will ya?"

Grateful for his understanding, I nodded. As soon as he walked away, I lead Donna to sit down again.

"Diana..." she looked at me hopelessly.

"It wasn't your fault." Knowing what was in her mind, I simply stated the truth.

"But so many died...for nothing..."

"Not if we can make this right. And we will make this right. Donna," grasping her hand, I looked at her intently in the eye. "We need you to be strong now. We need you to help us protect Mynosyss and the universe, even. I cannot do that; I do not know what is in the minds of the Titan Gods."

She looked at me in such a way, as if she had already heard it before.

"But I do know that Donna Troy, the Troia, my twin sister, will never let these people down. And I have a strong faith in her."

She blinked her tears away.

"I almost hate myself," She whispered to her boots.

"There's nothing to hate in your beautiful self," I tucked a stray of her hair behind her ear. "You were not aware of what you did, hence, it wasn't your responsibility."

She looked at me again. "I saw you, Diana. In my dreams. I saw you and the Titans. And the Outsiders."

I smiled. "I saw you in my dreams, too..."

Her piercing blue eyes drilled my heart. "We have a lot to talk about..."

Oh, yes. Definitely.

"Yes." I tapped her hand.

"One of them is... what is Batman doing here? Not that I'm not grateful, his tactician mind is very useful now to assist Nightwing and Cyborg."

I grinned. "I think Sister, that's included in the 'a lot to talk about'."

Donna arched her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yes. But first, we have to help these people." First things first. Gossiping with Donna could definitely wait.

Brushing away a lock of her starry hair (How did she get that effect? Must be the moon power), Donna nodded. "I gotta meet the tacticians. There are things to discuss with them. But first, I want to visit Cassie."

We both walked further inside the cave, to another chamber where Raven was using her power to heal Wonder Girl. We saw Cassandra floating in the air, supported by the empath's power.

"Raven? How is she?" Donna hesitantly entered the healing chamber.

"Her ribs are cracked, but her body is strong. She'll heal." The short-haired empath responded without wavering her attention to Wonder Girl.

"It's all that Olympian blood you've got pumping through you." Donna approached my other sister, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You know, if you're Zeus' daughter, that makes me your aunt. Sort of..."

"Yeah?" Despite her cracked ribs, Cassie grinned. "Aunt Donna... I might have to get used to that..."

Apparently, watching Wonder Girl still attempt to make jokes, despite what had happened, made Donna feel guilty again.

"Cassie..." Donna faltered again. "...I'm so sorry..."

Wonder Girl looked into Donna's eyes. "It wasn't you attacking me, Donna. Back then, you were not even there."

Donna remained silent for a while, shifting from one leg to the other. She finally smiled, realizing the implication of Cassie's words. True, it wasn't Donna Troy who attacked Wonder Girl. The real Donna wouldn't have done that.

Cassie smiled back, then turned to me. "Hi, Diana! Got your ticket to Mynosyss, after all?"

"Apparently so. Return ticket, I hope." I took Cassie's palm on my hand. "You will heal soon, Cassandra. You have immense power to do so."

"Yeah..." She cast her eyes heavenward. "Then I could face my uncles and aunties in New Cronus..."

"We will be ready." My eyes darted to the chamber entrance, where Nightwing and Cyborg had just walked in with Athyns. Batman followed behind, only to stop at the entrance, watching us; his cape silently flowing behind him.

Upon noticing his presence, Donna tilted her head to the Dark Knight. "Glad to have you here, Batman."

His respond was a mere nod, and a slight smile on his face. But my sister recognized that, and smiled back brightly.

"Wonder Woman," Richard Grayson greeted me.

"Nightwing. Cyborg." Afterwards, I faced the giant Athyns. I smiled. This noble warrior had been my sister's brother during her times in New Cronus. In a way, he was also my brother, then.

"Glad you make it with the travelsphere, Wonder Woman. Batman has been helping, too."

"Please, it's Diana." I had almost given up trying to tell Nightwing and other close friends to just call me 'Diana'. But with the relatively new comers like Athyns, it might work. I didn't even bother to explain how Batman had got here, as Athyns didn't ask anyway.

"Well, Diana, I need to borrow Donna for her assistance. You may join us, of course."

I nodded. Cyborg produced a transparent chart and proceeded to discuss the upcoming arrival of the New Cronus troops. Ten thousand Tamaraneans, plus the Gods and Goddesses themselves. I grimaced. We truly had to move fast.

xxx

After a brief meeting (in which Bruce had also joined), we split up to prepare for battle. Donna went with Nightwing and Athyns to an open space where we would have our defense. Other Outsiders and Titans also went to prepare themselves. I had advised Cassie against joining the army, but of course the Wonder Girl had defiantly resisted.

I went out of the cave to retrieve my weapons that I stored behind a set of stones not far from the cave entrance.

Correction. _Our_ weapons.

I turned to see the Dark Knight walked to my current position. I smiled. We hadn't talked much ever since our arrival here.

"Good meeting?"

"Depends on what your definition of 'good' is." He took out the crossbow, examining its release mechanism.

"Fruitful? Is there a chance that we will win, despite our numbers?"

He swung his battle-axe here and there. "Numbers are not everything."

"True, but they help."

He stopped. "You don't have faith in this war?"

"I do. I was just trying to be realistic here."

"Then don't say that in front of them. It will make us loose the battle before it starts."

I scowled. "Don't teach me the proper war strategy, Batman. I am a born warrior, after all. I know what to say and what not to say to the soldiers."

He clenched his jaws tight. "These are soldiers that consist of Mynosyssian commoners."

"That's all we have now."

"Commoners that will definitely die facing the wrath of Titan Gods."

"I know who our enemies are. That's why I was worried."

"Titan Gods of Myth! Who killed many innocents just for thirst of blood and glory!"

I blinked. The Batman had just yelled at me. True, we often had arguments during League meetings, which lead to both of us scolding each other. But, he usually only yelled during the battles because of the magnitude of the situation. And this was not yet that urgent.

Unless...there was something else.

"Br...Batman..." I managed to restrain calling him 'Bruce'. Not really a good strategy, at the time of war. "What happened?"

He went into silent mode. Only his clenched jaws and fists told me of his anger.

"What's wrong?" I tried again a while later, as he seemed not in the mood of conversation. Not that was atypical for the Dark Knight...

"What's wrong!" He finally snapped. "What's wrong with killing thousands of innocents, mostly women, children, and ill men? You really have to ask that, Diana!"

I pressed my lips. "I see. I understand that you're angry with this. But we'll get through this, I'm sure."

"How!" He faced me now, anger clearly emanating from his usual composure. "Diana, you tell me, how we could defeat ten thousands of Tamaraneans under the control of the Gods? Not to mention the Gods themselves that will surely handle the battle directly!"

I frowned. "You're the tactician, Bruce. You tell me how. I'm sure you've made plans, somehow."

"I have plans. But I don't tell them that I have near zero faith that we will win."

"Bruce..."

"These are the Titans of Myth, Diana – the Gods that almost wiped out the Olympians. How would you defend us from them? From lunatic gods who are able to burn us, drown us, and trick our mind with their powers?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but halted. He hadn't finished yet.

"How do you keep the faith of your Olympian Gods... when their ancestors are evil blood-thirsty semi-gods like the Titans?"

-TBC-

_Author's note:_

_I'm not sure if Donna saw Diana in her dreams during her days in New Cronus. 'The Return of Donna Troy' only depicted the Titans and Outsiders in Troia's dreams. But, hey, Diana is Donna Troy's sister. Surely Troia should have a residual memory of Wonder Woman!_

_The dialogs between Roy, Donna, and Cassie (sans Diana) were taken from the Return of Donna Troy #3._


	4. The Promise

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_Summary: The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity break-up. Chapter 4: Preparation of the battle against the Titans of Myth. Donna and Diana moments. Batman and Wonder Woman debating principles and choices. A bit of Bruce and Dick moment. Takes place after 'The Black Snow'._

_Disclaimer: Believe me, all characters are not mine. They belong to DC Comics. And I made no profit at all. Instead, this comic and fan fiction frenzy has cost me lots of money! Thanks to Jennifer Larissa for the great beta and for all readers for their precious feedbacks._

**Chapter 4. The Promise**

I groaned. I should be preparing myself for the war. But instead, I found myself arguing with the Batman. Not that I wasn't grateful that he was so open early on with me. In the past, he would have shut down and brood himself to death.

"Bruce, there was a reason Lord Zeus banished the Titans from Earth."

I felt his gaze as he looked right at me through his opaque lenses. "And how do I know that he or the Olympians would not do the same thing to Earth that the Titans did to Mynosyss?"

I frowned. "I don't think the Olympians would be careless enough to destroy Earth, the very embodiment of Gaea herself, Batman."

"That's your opinion. But what if you're wrong?"

I sighed. "Then I will try my best to stop them."

He snorted. "Stop them! Diana, the Olympians are your Gods. You expect me to believe that you would choose Earth over them!"

"Yes! And I also expect you to put a little bit of trust in me here. It's not the Olympians we're fighting against now. It's the Titans of Myth!" I just realized that I'd been clenching my fists for a while. Divine Mother, this man could be so annoying!

I exhaled and continued. "For Gaea's sake, stop extrapolating, and face the real problem here!"

He smirked cruelly. "Too bad, extrapolation is my expertise. You should know better, Diana."

Now that was rude. "Don't try to goad me into referring back to your protocols, Batman! What is it you want to achieve here? Pissing me off? Well, read my lips: you won't make it. Because, you know what?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me, Princess."

I inhaled, and then yelled back. "Screw you!"

I turned to leave him alone, my red cape swirling behind. Yes, screw him.

He called a few steps later. "Diana."

Gritting my teeth, I tossed my hair back impatiently. "What now!"

He pressed his lips again, forming a thin line. He finally spoke. "Sorry."

Turning to face him, I sighed. "Why did you say those things, Bruce? You should've known that I would choose to defend Earth, should my Gods and Goddesses go wild." Not that I hoped for that.

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know... I suppose... I was confused how a person like you could maintain the faith upon...Gods like them..."

"I don't worship the Titans, Bruce."

"But you worship the Olympians. And as they are the descendants of the Titans, logically I would assume that they could behave the same way."

"Hence, another protocol for the deities." I couldn't help snorting.

"Possibly."

Ouch, that hurt.

"You have so little faith in me?"

"Not you. Your gods."

"I don't force you to worship my Gods, Batman. I never did."

"I know."

I waited for him to continue. After a while, I grew tired, and made to leave.

"Diana."

I cast my eyes heavenward. "Oh, please Bruce. We have a war in front of us."

"I just want to clarify."

"Oh?" I arched my eyebrows. "Just remember that I didn't start the discussion."

"I believed that you would understand."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I weighed my battle-axe for a while, thinking. "What is it that you want to say actually?"

He shook his head again. "It's just... I never had this questions emerging so intently before. Not when we were fighting Darkseid."

I understood. "Because I don't worship him."

"Naturally."

I looked away at the battlefield ahead of us. I sighed, then approached him. "Look, Batman. I think you're right. I can't guarantee that my deities would never hurt or try to conquer Earth or other civilizations the way their ancestors did. You know well that Ares and his children had tried that several times. And who knows what will happen if he could persuade Lord Hades to help him."

He remained silent. I thought that he was being paranoid, but in the end I agreed upon the possibilities contained within his extrapolation...

"But I can promise you this: I will never turn my back on Earth. Never. Earth is Mother Gaea, Bruce. It is where I came from. The very source of my powers. I will never let anyone hurt my own Mother."

He looked at me through his opaque lenses.

"The same way you will never abandon Gotham City."

He finally spoke again. "Sometimes I think that the only deities of yours that I can relate to and believe in is Gaea. The Earth."

"I know. I guess it's because she's not represented by a female human-like Goddess. She's what she always has been: the Earth. The third planet in our Solar System. That's why you trust her. And to tell you the Truth, all the Olympian deities bow to Gaea, including Lord Zeus. None of them could betray Gaea because she is, and has always been, their Mother."

He looked away, at the battlefield in front of us.

"The truth is, Mother Gaea is my true and final allegiance." I continued. "And I have always been ready to protect her."

"Including from –"

"Including from Lady Athena, Lady Artemis, and my other Goddesses. Assuming they're going wild, of course, although I doubt there's a chance of that occurring. Though..." I pursed my lips, "...with Lady Hera, to be honest, I might have to really be prepared. Gaea herself...she has never and will never betray her children."

He seemed to consider my words for a while. He finally muttered. "Sorry I snapped at you."

I made slow nods several times. "To rethink about that, it was understandable. What the Titans Gods did to these people... These children..."

He looked at me. "Yes."

I studied his profile, wishing I could take the cowl off and saw him as he was. But I couldn't do that, of course. Not here, in the brink of a battle.

"Those children, Diana..." I knew if I took the cowl off, I could see the hurt in his deep blue eyes.

"I know...I sang them lullaby..."

"...That was...very nice."

I smiled. He managed a halfhearted smirk.

Afterwards, we busied ourselves with the weapons. I hooked back my sword and dagger that I had dumped earlier, and reached for my belt.

"My malleable plane." I gave it to him. "I think you will need this more than I do."

He studied the semi-transparent substance on his gauntleted palm. I could fly and dodge bullets and lasers. He only had his Nomex-Kevlar lined cape and his armor, plus his weaponry. He could use the Lansinarian technology to save more lives, including his.

"I have ordered it to follow your will." Lifting my shield, I further explained. "Have a try."

Batman's respond was to stare at the malleable substances. Slowly, it changed shape into a semi-transparent small bat platform, equipped with elaborate weaponry.

"That's neat. You're quite the natural."

He smirked. "Always. You're ready for war?"

"One minute." I finished packing all the armaments and faced him again.

"Bruce, I need you to do me a favor."

I knew he arched his eyebrow behind that cowl.

"You said before that the Titan Gods are... well, evil deities. So far, their actions have supported your claim. And it is also true that they almost wiped out all of the Olympians. Hence, they are very formidable and lethal opponents. Even for me."

He stood still.

"So, if there's this circumstance, and believe me, there will be such, where you must choose between saving me or saving innocents, or even other heroes, please save them instead."

He didn't budge an inch.

"Because as bad as it is, I can defend myself. Besides, as you said earlier, these are the ancestors of my deities. They won't hurt me as such."

"History and logic dictate the opposite." He finally spoke again.

I smiled. "No, you're right. I'm not sure. I'm just certain that we are facing a gruesome war, with very small window of success. I doubt that Donna and I will be able to contain them. And we have many heroes and soldiers here that never faced the wrath of the Titan Gods."

"Doesn't mean that they're not experienced in battles."

"Agreed. But doesn't mean that they will survive either. So, we agree?"

"That I will always choose to save other heroes over you? Innocents will be saved without question."

"Yes. What say you?"

xxx

The woods cracked as the fire lit by Athyns of Karrakan burned them away, and along with that, the body of Sparta of Synriannaq.

Troia a.k.a Donna Troy blinked, trying to get rid of the tears in her eyes to no avail. She finally let her tears fall down to form little silver streams on her cheeks.

"Farewell, Sparta. Farewell...Sister." Watching the fire cracking, Athyns whispered to himself.

Donna closed her eyes, lifting both hands up the air.

"Farewell, dear Sister. I swear that your death will not have been in vain."

She watched as the fire started to engulf the body of her Titan sister. "We will bring our parents to justice. They won't get away with any of this. I promise you!"

A rustling sound made Athyns turned. "Wonder Woman."

"Athyns. Donna." Wonder Woman greeted the Karrakan warrior and her sister, and then joined them to watch the fire rapidly burn away the remains of Sparta. "May the Glory of Gaea be with her."

An ironic smile formed at Troia's face. "I sure hope She blesses us too. We're the ones going to fight the Titans."

"You have doubts, Sister?"

"Don't you?" The two sisters – brave, beautiful, and dedicated women – faced each other. Realizing that the women needed some privacy, Athyns excused himself, walking away to the battlefield.

"Of course I do. We're facing primal forces of nature here, whose time has exceeded that of the Olympians. I'm not even sure that we will win."

Donna frowned. "That's not like you."

"Donna, I'm not saying that I'm not going to try. I'm just trying to say that... should anything happen to me, you should keep on living."

The younger woman glared. "Diana! Don't you dare say such a thing!"

Diana shook her head. "I'm not trying to be a pessimist here. I just want to say that I love you, and I'm honored to fight this battle side-by-side with you."

Two pairs of blue eyes met. "Diana..."

"No matter what happens, I will not let them harm you again, Sister! I will stand close by your side, protecting you all the time."

"Oh, sweetie..." Not knowing what to say, Donna embraced her sister. Diana hugged her back, desperately trying to overcome her fear of possibly losing her sister once again.

A few minutes later, they broke off.

"I won't leave you alone up there, in the front line." Diana grasped Donna's palms, ensuring her.

Donna smiled. "That's sweet, really. But I'd rather you let me deal with this alone."

"But, Donna...they can kill you!"

"Let them try. I still have the power of the moon and stars anyway. They won't manage to kill me."

"But Sister, please –"

"Diana – " the younger woman looked at her sister in the eye. " – this is not only the battle of Mynosyss versus the Titans of Myth. This is also my battle. My personal war with them. I need to face them alone up there, to make them pay back what they've done to me. To the Mynosyssians. To all other civilizations in this universe."

Wonder Woman bit her lips. She realized the truth in Troia's words. Indeed, Donna Troy needed to face the Titan Gods herself, at least at the first round. These Gods and Goddesses owed her too much; stealing her past life memories, lying to her, making her help them destroy too many worlds. Donna did need payback.

"All right." She finally agreed. "I will help the defense, then."

Her sister nodded in agreement. "They will need you more in that section, especially if Oceanus-Tethys, or Hyperion-Thia attack. Not to mention if Themis starts to make earthquakes. That's her favorite."

"I understand. But you have to let me help you if your front line is overrun by the Titan Gods."

Troia managed to cast a rueful smile. "If the battle ever reaches that point, I don't think you'll be able to help then."

Wonder Woman's clenched jaws indicated her determination. "Gaea is with us. I will still try."

They looked at each other for one last time before the battle. Hopefully, not literally for the last time.

"If you die _again_, I don't think the Titan Gods will be so kind to resurrect you once more," Diana tried to speak casually.

"Likewise. If you die _again_, I'm afraid even Athena's wisdom will not be able to bring you back to life."

Diana placed her hands over Donna's shoulders. "Don't die, then. For me."

Blue irises smiled warmly. "Same to you, Sis."

xxx

The crimson sky of Mynosyss was restless, filled with scarlet and gray turmoil. The power of Titan Gods had added to the already troubled atmosphere of the small planet. Standing at a platform on the back of a native 'dinosaur', Nightwing gritted his teeth to see the changing weather. _This is not gonna be easy._

He looked at Cyborg, several dinosaurs away from him, leading the eastern defense section. He also checked on Athyns, who was preparing the western section. Afterwards, the Bludhaven Protector turned to see the Batman a few hundred feet away from him, standing firmly at a semi-transparent bat platform, cape billowing behind, his face as determined as ever. _Wonder Woman's very kind to give him the Lans tech._

Batman himself was busy studying his surrounding. At the horizon, he saw thousands of the troops of the Gods, mostly Tamaraneans. Up in the air, Troia had darted away to 'welcome' the intruders, her very own Titan parents. Starfire, Jade and Beast Boy (as a green eagle) followed her, only to stop in the middle and hover around as the middle line. Behind them, floating above an army of civilians, was Wonder Woman in her complete armament, her hair and cape swirling poetically behind.

The Caped Crusader pressed his lips into a thin line. His last conversation was relayed back in his mind.

_What say you?_

_Why do you even ask me that? You know I will always take care of the civilians._

_Yes. But my request includes other heroes as well._

_Diana..._

_Bruce... I know you've been having this dilemma since we're together. And I would lie if I say that I don't have the same predicament. That's why I think this is just the right time to bring up the issue."_

_As if we're not going to have another day._

_We both know that we might not. Not after this war._

_We will defeat the Titan Gods, Diana._

_I hope so, Bruce. But I will be content to learn that you are not going to blame yourself if you fail to save me in this war because you have your hands full saving the others.__Because_ _that's what heroes are for._

_That goes the same for you._

_...Yes, it does._

Bruce sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to erase, yet at the same time imprint, the memory of their last kiss after the conversation. It had been hot and passionate, the same kiss that they had shared before in Atlantis. But also more than the Obsidian Age, as now they had opened up their hearts to love. And not even close to desperate, as both of them secretly hoped that the others would return safely.

_So, will you?_

_Hrnh...do you think I will say no?_

_Heh. You think I'm that stupid?_

_Hmph. Yes, to the promise. And that goes the same for you, Princess._

_Okay. But if possible, please promise me another thing, Bruce._

_What?_

When that happens, don't be afraid to cry? It's not good for your health if you restrain the tears.

Exhaling back to reality, Batman gritted his teeth. No, he would not cry. Because he would not let her die in this war. Not ever.

The Caped Crusader fixed his composure, then gestured to Nightwing.

The Protector of Bludhaven confirmed through the commlink. "We're go."

The Batman tilted his head. "Watch out, Son."

The former Boy Wonder couldn't help smiling. "You too, Dad."

The Dark Knight clenched his jaws. _We're ready here, Diana. You better take care of yourself. I'll be seeing you soon._

-TBC-

_Author's note:_

_I have deliberately denied that the Lansinarian invisible jet is now unable to change form at will (due to Hera's kick that destroyed the floating Paradise Island). So, in this story, Diana was still able to ask the Wonder Dome to change form into anything she projected in her mind, as well as delegate the command over to Batman. I also add a feature of the malleable substance, so that it can be made semi-transparent. Won't be cool to have a transparent batwing, no? You can't see the state-of-the-art weaponry. Besides, if Batman's gonna use the platform to save people, their panic would get worse upon learning that they are hovering above the ground without any safety devices._


	5. The Battle

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_Summary: The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity break-up. Chapter 5: the battle against the Titans of Myth. Takes place after 'The Black Snow'. BM-WW, Donna-Roy, Donna-Coeus._

_Disclaimer: Believe me, all characters are not mine. They belong to DC Comics. And I made no profit at all. Instead, this comic and fan fiction frenzy has cost me lots of money! Thanks to Jennifer Larissa for the great beta and for all readers for their precious feedbacks._

**Chapter 5. The Battle**

For millions of years, Coeus had been the Titan of Intelligence and the Moon God, the manifestation of the Moon itself. His brothers and sisters feared his moon burst; his words were even heavily considered by the Titans leader Cronus and the arrogant Hyperion. His soothing compassion had won the heart of Phoebe, the Titan of Brilliance and the Moon, who then became his eternal wife.

Almost eternal, at least. A few years back, a wounded Phoebe had traveled to Earth to ask for the help of Wonder Girl and the New Titans of Earth to save the Titan Gods from the wrath of Sparta of Synriannaq. Phoebe's attempt to conduct such a mission had cost her own life. The Titan Moon Goddess had died before explaining why the youngsters had been asked to save the Titan Gods. To retrieve more information, Jericho of the New Titans had possessed Phoebe's body and managed to reveal Donna's true past life from the late Goddess. Years ago, Donna Troy, the original Wonder Girl, had been saved by Rhea, the sister-wife of Cronus, in her attempt to establish a new line of Titan Seeds. Ironically, the mad Sparta whom the Titan Gods needed protection from had actually been one of the Titan seeds as well.

Later on, the Titans of Earth had traveled to New Cronus to save the Titan Gods and retrieve Sparta from her madness. As a result, the Titan Gods had bestowed additional powers upon Donna, including a sort of electrical shield. Donna had later returned to Earth and changed her identity from Wonder Girl to Troia.

The aftermath of the affair left Coeus in sorrow. Coeus' only consolation had been Donna Troy. In many ways, Donna resembled Phoebe in her compassion and charm. Upon Donna's return to Earth, Coeus had always felt the pang of regret of having been separated from his second 'Phoebe'.

Hence, when a robotic creature had finished off Donna with its heat vision, Coeus could not help but rejoice. True, he had not orchestrated Donna's death. He had not even thought that Donna could be killed by such a monstrous machine. Yet, he had still considered it as a blessing, for then he had been justified to call upon Donna's soul and revive her with a new life, giving her a new body that was the exact match to her old one.

He had often replayed in his mind the moment he had held her again for the first time after her resurrection. She had been resurrected in the midst of a war in Tyrroean, a small stubborn planet in Cygnus system. Without hesitance, she had instinctively joined the war and helped the Titans overthrow the militants of Tyrroean and made the planet their own. Yet, after the war, she slowly reverted back to a state of confusion. Her sapphire orbs had searched around for any explanation of her involvement in the battle. Sensing Donna's discomfort, Coeus had approached her, taken her hand, and looked her in the eye. In a split second, the disoriented woman had become relaxed. Her trust in him had returned, as her ancient memory told her who he had been, and why she had been defending the Titans in the Tyrroean battle.

Donna Troy had trusted him. He had loved her for so long, and she had seemed to start loving him. Soon, they had conducted their wedding ceremony, blessed by their brothers and sisters. Lord Coeus and Lady Troia: the God and Goddess of Moon. The waiters, waitresses, and slaves of the Titans could not help liking their new mistress, the raven-haired beauty who used to be Lord Coeus'God-daughter. They had whispered in awe as the dark sky surrounding New Cronus suddenly glowed in delight as their Lord made love with his new wife. The celestial couple just seemed to fit.

And now… flying into the atmosphere of Mynosyss, Coeus closed his eyes, desperately trying to manage his need to be together with Troia. _Patience is virtue, even for a God. Soon, I will hold her in my arms again, and we shall be one once more. Once and for all._

Yet, the God of Intelligence could not fool himself. He had sensed changes in Troia's psychology as of late and, though he dared not admit it, his subconscious had warned him of the changes in his wife he might have to face. He looked at the crimson horizon of Mynosyss and saw a slender figure in black approaching. His heart jolted in excitement to see his beloved wife soaring high in the sky towards them.

"Troia! Praise Gaea! Beloved wife, I am so pleased to see you!"

He wanted to fly towards her, to welcome her. Yet, something in Troia's demeanor stopped him right in the air. The God of Intelligence frowned. He could sense her disgust even before he laid his eyes on Troia's. He could not believe that the flying figure that darted towards them was Donna, his beloved wife. He could not detect any trace of love in her. No love at all. Just aversion and anger.

Suddenly, Coeus felt an urge of dismay and denial. He had always loved Troia. Ever since she had been captured by Athyns of Karrakan, he had missed her so. He had thought that she would have felt the same for him. But now, he realized it wasn't the case.

To the furious Troia, the God of Intelligence was a mere liar.

xxx

He had been her God-parent. He had been her lover and husband. He had been her companion for the past few years. Yet, thanks to his own mistakes, he was reduced to a mere coward in front of her.

Troia had recognized the split-second shock in Coeus' face once he realized that she did not come to join the Titans of Myth. _Not anymore, you liar! I'm taking my own way now!_

"Troia…" It seemed that Coeus still wanted to win her heart once again. "Thank the Fates you're unharmed. Quickly Wife, join me as we take leave of this universe!"

She frowned. _Not really a quick learner, is he? The so-called 'God of Intelligence'!_

"Coeus, you're not going anywhere," she shouted at her God-husband. She cast her disgusted look on the rest of the Titans Gods. "None of you."

Her statement had made Hyperion mad. His golden eyes flared furious fire as he barked at the Goddess of the Moon. "Remember your place, little Goddess! Remember why we chose you!"

Thia, Hyperion's wife spoke up as well. "Beg our forgiveness, Cur, and you may yet reclaim your rank among us as the Goddess of the Moon!"

_Well, that's does it!_ "I've got the memories you denied me back, Thia. And my freedom!" Troia riposted. "The only thing I want now is to make sure none of you hurt anyone ever again!"

"Coeus has a weak heart, after poor Phoebe's death…And Hyperion's lust might have blinded him to your true nature –" A golden flare emanated from Thia's hands as she responded to Troia's discourse, "– but NOT me!"

A miniature of the sun seemed to blast away in front of Troia, engulfing her lithe body. Coeus gasped in horror.

"No! Wife! No!"

Yet, to his immediate relief, a perfectly unharmed figure of Troia emerged from Thia's sunblast. What she said afterwards did nothing to alleviate his weary, though.

"Coeus – " the angry Troia turned to face her husband. "When this is all over, I want a divorce!"

xxx

Despite my enhanced hearing, I did not hear what they said. I was even too far from my sister when Thia, the Titan Sun Goddess, attacked her with the sunburst. Admittedly, I was horrified to see her body totally lost in the furious fire. In a split second, my fear turned to anger, and I readied myself to leave the middle defense line and to charge directly towards the Titan Gods with the speed of Hermes. Yet, to my relief, the fire dissipated at once to reveal the uninjured Donna. Apparently, her silver bracelets still worked perfectly, giving her full protection.

'Wonder Woman! Cavalries need you here!'

Batman's instruction over the comm. link made me divert my attention to the shore. Despite my first impression that Mynosyss had had no forms of ocean, this small planet actually has bluish liquid oceans here and there, though the percentage did not add up to Earth's ocean cover. Yet now, I watched in horror as the sea waves surrounded our main village had tripled up in height and mass. _By Gaea! Oceanus and Tethys, the Titan God and Goddess of the Ocean, are about to drown the continent! Civilians are in danger!_

Immediately, I changed my tactic. "Starfire! Jade! I'm heading back to shore! Cover up here!"

"Will do, Diana!" Jade answered without waver her attention from a battalion of Titan armies as she formed a gigantic emerald shield to block their way. Starfire might not even hear me; she was already busy with a squadron of Tamaran warriors who had joined the Titans as slave armies.

For a short moment, I turned to watch Donna continue her fight against her God-parents. I clenched my fists. I would have to deal with the Ocean Gods first and fast, then return to my sister for aid. In the meantime, I truly hoped that she would hold on.

xxx

Observing the front line with his binoculars, Nightwing frowned. "Troia went too far ahead – I can't even see her! Outsider fliers! Cut of the left flank!"

A brisk voice in his comm. link indicated that Batman joined the line. "Nightwing! Living tsunamis! Shorelines are in danger! Diana and I will face the Ocean Gods. I need Shift and Kid Flash down here too!"

"Damned Titan Gods!" Nightwing's curse was audible through his link. "Shift, Kid Flash, follow Batman! Wonder Girl, close off the right flank! Cyborg, lead your troops up the center! Break through their ranks! Raven! Use your empathic powers to scan for Donna!"

"Uh… Dick!" Cyborg muttered out of character. "My sensors indicate that their center ranks are two miles deep!"

"Blast your white sound while charging them!" The former Boy Wonder would not accept defeat so early. "Pronto! Arsenal, cover up for Kid Flash!"

"No can do! I'm scouting ahead to find Donna!" Always Green Arrow's son, always rebellious.

_Stubborn archer!_ "No! Do not break ranks!" Nightwing warned the Arsenal. "Stick together! Raven –" Navigating his binoculars to Raven's position, the Protector of Bludhaven suddenly stiffened. "No! Raven!"

A few troops away from them, the empath shook her body visibly. Crius, the God of Memory, had invaded her mind, filling it with the emotions of every single person on the planet. Being attacked by fearful outsiders like the Titan Gods, the minds of the Mynosyssians were not pleasant places to be visiting at that moment. Alas, that was what Raven experienced at the very moment.

"The God Crius…" she whispered desperately, " – he's invaded my mind!"

With no other empaths around her, Raven's only channel of the emotional flood was herself. When she found out that the invasion extended way beyond her capacity, she collapsed.

xxx

She roared up in the sky, welcoming the intruders. Ironically, according to her screwed up family tree, the intruders were her own god-uncles and god-aunts. She flew towards a bunch of alien soldiers and with no difficulties knocked them out of the arena. Then, she saw them: her own celestial relatives. Hyperion and Thia – the Titan Deities of the Sun, Iapetus and Themis – the Titan Deities of Planets, and Crius and Mnemosyne – the Titan Deities of Memories. She saw the dark clouds created by the mighty gods, and suddenly, she experienced an inexplicable fear. For the first time in her life, Cassandra Sandsmark considered retreating from the battle.

Yet, she suddenly heard painful cries from the shore as the Titan troops opened fire at the Mynosyssians. Wonder Girl blinked and regained her courage. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Gods or no gods, uncles or no uncles, I'm not letting you get away with this! You're getting out of this planet! All of you!"

A moment later, Zeus' Earthling daughter took down a number of Titan troops in a flash of red and gold.

xxx

He disliked off-planet adventures, usually choosing to stay on Earth whenever the League had interplanetary or intergalactic assignments. The several instances where he had grudgingly joined the League for interstellar missions had been because his tactical ability had been required in the field and his involvement might prevent possible alien attacks on Earth. Thus, he had signed up – albeit reluctantly. But the rule of thumb was: he hated interstellar battles. He always felt misplaced and awkward being in the middle of those flying human and non-human entities, who often wielded more sophisticated weapons than his own. Nope. He preferred the dark alleys of Gotham City. That included her crooks.

However, he had voluntarily joined the Mynosyss mission, to a small deserted planet in another galaxy. He did not even care if he was in Vegan system or Alpha Centauri system, Oa, or even Apokolips. The most important thing now was that he was with her to help save the innocents.

Well, not exactly side by side with her. While he was guarding and giving commands to the infantries and cavalries on the shore, she was on the other side of the battlefield. He had not thought that he would need her help soon; the shoreline Mynosyss men power should be strong enough to withstand the Titan troops for a few minutes of combat.

Yet, as his well-trained body moved swiftly aboard a state-of-the-art semi-transparent platform and his battleaxe and sword clanked against the Tamaran blast-lances and riffles for the nth time, his well-tuned human ears caught another unfamiliar sound. He looked over and realized that was the sound of the Titan Ocean Deities creating living tsunamis. In a split second, he understood that he needed her assistance.

That had been why he had launched the distress signal. He could not wait for the help, though. He continued his fight by knocking some Tamaran soldiers out of their flying motorbikes and saving several Mynosyss warriors from imminent death. He turned around as his ears caught the panic cries of some civilians on the shore, as the tsunami water engulfed them alive.

His jaw clenched as he realized the hard choice he had to make. Saving the civilians from the tsunami, or saving the Mynosyss troops from massacre. He might need to split himself into two. Alas, being a mere human, he did not have such ability.

He was about to leave his current post and choose the weaker civilians over the ready-to-die warriors when he saw a flash of red-blue-gold dive down the drowning shore, scoop four or five people out of the water and fly them towards the hills. The red-blue-gold flash repeated the same movement for several times, until another flash of red and gold blurred much faster and took over her job.

"Batman, Kid Flash and I have got them! But we have to move fast!"

The Dark Knight smirked as the soaked Wonder Woman flew towards him. He always felt better when she was near him. Especially during wartimes like this.

xxx

Ever since her second stay in New Cronus, Troia had never felt being welcomed by her fellow goddesses. True, Lady Tethys with her whale songs had been quite nice to her; she usually made time to chat with her. The moon and the ocean have always been good company for one another. Perhaps that was why it seemed she could fit in with Tethys.

But she had never been able to form sisterhood bindings with Thia and Themis. Both goddesses had never seemed to be truly pleased at her presence. Thia had always displayed an open dislike, while Themis had pretty much ignored her. Once in a while, Mnemosyne had approached her for a short discourse. But in retrospect, Troia realized that the Lady of Memories had just wanted to make sure that she had only remembered the version of life Mnemosyne had chosen for her. In short: none of them were enjoyable companions, let alone true sister-goddesses.

Thus, she was not particularly surprised when Thia, instead of Hyperion or Iapetus, had opened the first attack. The Sun Goddess had always hated her anyway; her sunburst had been anticipated, while Troia's silver bracelets had once again saved her life. Yet, as Themis, the Titan Goddess of Planets, started a vortex of stones that covered up her body and made her loose her bearing, Donna Troy began to debate the likelihood of her winning the battle.

At first, she tried to fly out of the vortex and knock the Goddess of Planets out of orbit. But, she soon found out that it was nearly impossible to fight the gravity of the whirling stones, not to mention the increased temperature inside the vortex (_Boy, Thia surely hates me so!_) She changed her tactic by blocking and dodging the various sized stones that attacked her. This was to no avail, as it did not need a long time for a considerable sized stone knock her out of consciousness.

_I wish I had accepted Diana's help here…_was her thought as she went into the darkness.

xxx

His loyal long distanced binoculars told him the bad news.

"Donna's down!" Nightwing shouted as he saw Troia's body fell helplessly from inside a vortex of stone, to be scooped lightly by Hyperion. Trying to wipe out the smug smile of the Sun God from his mind, Richard Grayson frantically searched for any comrades near Donna's position.

"Jade – the Gods have Donna!"

Jade seemed to have totally gotten rid of her previous dislike of Donna, as the female Emerald Warrior moved forward swiftly. "Not for long, Dick! I'm on it!"

Nightwing's distress call also reached Starfire, the last Princess of Tamaran. She had just returned to her original post after rescuing Raven and left the empath safe, though still unconscious, next to Nightwing. Kory's pupilless green eyes glowed in anger as she watched her best friend Donna attacked by two goddesses at once.

"Pick on someone your own size!" she screamed furiously, sped up her flight, and blasted her golden starbolts at the Sun Goddess.

"Stay away, you fool!" creating her own field of fire to block Kory's attack, Thia barked at her. "Or better, be wise and join us like the rest of your foul Tamaran people! Or die!"

A brilliant gold fire swallowed the body of Koriand'r of Tamaran. The Titan Goddess of Sun surely did not waste her time getting rid of another 'foul' Tamaran.

"Unlikely, Goddess!" a completely unharmed Starfire emerged from Thia's fire field. "Not when I can absorb solar energy."

For a while, blasts of sunburst and starbolts blinded those who gazed upon that particular section of the Mynosyss sky as Thia and Starfire channeled their hatred towards each other. They ceased fire when Thia spotted how intimate Hyperion, her own husband, was as he carried Troia's fainted body away from the battlefield. _Dirty old God! _She gritted her teeth, fired a high intensity sun flare towards the Princess of Tamaran, and while Starfire was busy absorbing the solar energy, the Sun Goddess flew away towards Hyperion's golden chariot. When Koriand'r managed to control the mega-magnitude solar flare, Thia was already out of sight.

Starfire clenched her jaws. She was about to speed up and retrieve Donna from the Titan Gods when from the corner of her eyes she saw Beast Boy (as a green elephant) one on one with Iapetus. And it seemed her green happy-go-lucky friend was not a match for the God of Planets. She squinted her green eyes. _Why do we always have hard choices in battles! _She closed her eyes and exhaled. _They won't kill Donna; she's a Titan Seed after all. But that big guy over there would no doubt kill Gar without even blinking._

Koriand'r of Tamaran opened her eyes again with determination and left to charge Iapetus instead. _Donna will have to survive alone this time. I'll return once Beast Boy is safe._

xxx

Although the lower land was still covered with seawater, it seemed that the flood had subsided. I stopped for a while to catch my breath. Amazons need to breathe as well, though we are apparently expected not to breathe in battles. With a few seconds of scanning, I saw the golden scarlet blurs of Kid Flash who was still busy rescuing more people, the various shapes of Shift in his attempts to save more civilians from the flood, and Bruce on top of his semi-transparent platform, busy with either saving the drowned ones or putting down more of the enemy's troops. So far, we managed to save the Mynosyssians from the flooded sea. However, another scan of the open sea made me realize that Oceanus and Tethys were not yet done with their business here.

"Batman! The next tsunami is coming!"

The Caped Crusader hovered his platform next to me. His dark cape twirled in the harsh blowing wind as he turned his body to observe the raging sea. "Fifty feet high," he grimaced. "We can't win this unless we take down the Gods."

"And we can't do that without impeding the waves," I tried to think calmly, though the stormy weather started to take toll on my nerves. _Ah! _"Batman! I know what to do, but I still need some part of my plane here!"

He looked at me intently as I briefly told him what my plan was. Then I extended my hand to call for a part of my malleable Lansinarian substances from his platform. My actions did not reduce the size or capacity of his platform, thanks to the advanced Lansinarian biomorphic technology. As he left to give me more space, I concentrated to create another form out of the semi-transparent substances. Soon, a giant semi-transparent disk was formed in front of me – a gigantic parabola to amplify the intensity of sound.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Batman and Shift evacuate more people from the vicinity. I nodded in approval. The sound blast that I was going to create would cause considerable damage to ears if not anticipated.

_And here we go._ The giant wave created by the Titan Ocean Deities was about two hundred feet from me. I had no clue whether my idea would prevail, but we had no other choice in this emergency. I stood in front of the gigantic disk, separated my hands, and with the speed of Hermes and the momentum of Herakles, I joined my hands in front of me in the traditional Amazon salute. I shouted as loud as I could, but really the effect that came later on was not from my cry. Instead, the momentum of both of my vambraces joint together created a very loud sound. This sound was later amplified by my Lansinarian disk, creating an array of sound loud enough to counter the tsunami wave's oscillation.

And it worked! By Gaea, the trick worked! Once again, the Wonder Dome had done the wonder. I saw how the sound wave had forced back the tsunami waves away from the shoreline, towards their point of origin: Oceanus and Tethys. Myself? I was pushed down towards the seabed by the sound created by my own vambraces and Lansinarian disk. Hundreds of gallons of water attempted to drown me as my body crashed at the seabed. Still, I was glad that I managed to order Dome to leave the water column before I sank. Batman and the others would need Dome right now. I could take care of myself.

That is, provided you do not have to face a couple of angry Ocean Deities under water. Yet, as I struggled to control my body and swim towards the surface against the churning water, I saw two blurry figures in front of me. Through the water column, I tried to focus my sight. I blinked as I realized that it was truly them swimming – or rather, standing – in front of me. Tethys, the Ocean Goddess, scrutinized me in anger with her turquoise eyes. Her husband, Oceanus, stood right in front of me. He extended his large left hand to choke my neck; his right hand pointed his trident at my head.

I gasped. It seemed that I needed my Wonder Dome back.

xxx

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the long delay. Real World business. Still, I was very relieved to finish this chapter. Of course I have to acknowledge Phil Jimenez, as many of the dialogs here (mostly Titans-Outsiders, and not Batman-Wonder Woman – of course!) were taken from the 'Return of Donna Troy'. With the exception of the planet Tyrroean, which was my imagination, really. _

_Also a salute to Greg Rucka, as I stole his idea of Wonder Dome as the giant sound amplifier to counter the tsunami waves. Hey, he did pretty much damage in the Bitter Rivals arc by destroying the floating world of Paradise Island (don't interpret this as the one in 'Memoirs of a Geisha'…), not to mention crippling the Dome into 'just' an invisible plane. Heh. Thanks anyway, Greg!_


	6. Nexus

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_Summary: The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity break-up. Chapter 6: the final battle against the Titans of Myth. Diana strives to save her sister. Batman uses his tactics to end the war. BM-WW, Donna-Roy, Donna-Coeus._

_Disclaimer: Believe me, all characters are not mine. They belong to DC Comics. And I made no profit at all. Instead, this comic and fan fiction frenzy has cost me lots of money! Thanks to Jennifer Larissa for the great beta and for all readers for their precious feedbacks._

**Chapter 6. Nexus **

Batman is the World's Greatest Detective. Still, he is neither an intergalactic detective, nor a member of Green Lantern Corps, though no meta would doubt his ability to become one of the strongest Green Lantern in the universe thanks to his willpower. But in Minosyss, he had no doubt that he was at the right place at the right time, helping his comrades in arms to win – or at least survive - a chaotic and helpless war. For he knew, once Minosyss was defeated, the chances of the Titan Gods taking over the Earth would be doubled and tripled by default. Like any smart tactician, he also realized that their chances to win this war were no greater than the chances of Plasticman fooling him during any League meetings. I.e., near zilch possibility.

But who was he to doubt the spirit of his comrades in arms in fighting for their lives? The Minosyssans were, by nature, a peaceful species. Had the war not started on their planet, they would not thought of carrying weapons and killing the enemy's soldiers to survive. But they had to. And they did so without reserve. Yes, they were scared. Who would not be? Batman had seen stronger civilian armies on Earth, but he could not remember when did he last fought hand in hand with braver civilians than the Minosyssans that were now by his side.

Thus, his nature as a protector of the helpless emerged and urged him to save as many civilians as possible. In their eyes, he saw the fear of countless Gothamites during critical hours when merciless thugs threatened to take their belongings and also their lives if they resisted. Species aside, the Minosyssans were on the same page with the poor and weak Gothamites he often protected at night, thus evoking the oath he took almost thirty years ago; that he would continue protecting the innocents from malice, with his own life if necessary.

With such thoughts motivating his spirit, he swung his battleaxe and sword here and there, dodging the attacks with the shield he had borrowed from Wonder Woman. He found it hard to adhere to his 'no-killing' policy, as the Tamaranean soldiers who worked for the Titan Gods were as ruthless as Darkseid's army. To his knowledge, he had not killed anyone yet. But he wasn't sure that he could keep the record for long.

Then came the tsunami made by Oceanus and Tethys, and the subsequent chaos it caused. It took Diana's tactical thinking to break the tsunami waves, and the danger seemed to have subsided already. However, he never expected that the Titan Ocean Deities would give up so easily. They were the Titans, the primordial generation of gods who almost wiped out the Olympians, had Rhea – ironically one of the Titan Goddesses – not hidden little Zeus from Uranus' wrath.

And now, as he flew fast on low altitude to save and carry more civilians on his semi-transparent Lansinarian platform, he could not fathom Wonder Woman's whereabouts. She had not appeared from the water for more than ten minutes – almost fifteen minutes actually. Diana was the strongest of the Amazons, but he wasn't sure that she would survive without breathing for more than twenty minutes.

The Dark Knight lowered his platform on the hillside and gently helped a young boy and his mother step down. The boy's greenish skin had turned to blue because of the cold and nearly drowning, and he seemed not to be able to register what happened to him . Batman decided that the boy's confusion would be okay for the time being, as his mother would be able to take care of him.

Batman turned his attention to the calming sea. Actually, it was not very calm at all. A small part of the sea in front of him was churning as if a small vault of magma was ready to burst out in anger. He frowned. That didn't look good at all.

'_Nightwing to Batman.'_

His respond was quick. "Batman here. Status?"

'_Way to go with the tsunami there. Where's Wonder Woman? I can't reach her.'_

The Caped Crusader scowled inwardly as he responded to his _comm. link_. "She has been underwater for almost fifteen minutes."

Despite his mentor's indifferent tone, from the other side of the comm. link Nightwing could sense something was not right. _'She can't hold her breath for too long,' _he stated carefully what his adopted father was already thinking.

Flying low and scooping up more civilians, Batman grunted his agreement.

'_Anyway, we have a problem.' _

Batman scowled. _Don't we have enough already?_

'_Donna is MIA. Hyperion had her. They might go to the sun-eaters.'_

Nightwing didn't need to explain the ramification to the Greatest Detective. "We need Diana then."

'_She's not with you.'_ The Outsiders' field commander reminded his mentor.

"Not yet," Batman said grimly. "I will get her. Batman out." He switched off his comm. link, dropped the civilians on safe ground, and gave Bart Allen an order. "Kid Flash! Help Shift cover up here! I'm going down!"

One minute later, a one-seat semitransparent submarine roamed the churning sea of Minosyss.

xxx

Oceanus' turquoise eyes flared in anger as he scrutinized me.

"You little worm! The so-called Athena's champion! How dare you stand on our way!"

I tried not to gasp, but the oxygen in my lungs was running thin. It was useless to get his hand off of my neck. I had tried a few times, but he seemed stronger than Herakles himself and did not wither at my strength.

I focused my blurry vision at the Ocean God. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, as usual. My mother once said that this trait of mine, quarrelling with deities, had been hard to dismiss. But how could I speak underwater? That was almost impossible. I needed air!

Then suddenly, it struck me. _Air! _By Gaea! I closed my eyes and hastily asked for the Dome to help me. I knew it must have been very tired after fighting off the tsunami, but I needed its help. I hoped it would…

Then, out of the blue, I felt that my mouth and nose was covered up with a semi-transparent breathing apparatus. I choked on some air out of relief and opened my eyes. I was so glad to find out that Wonder Dome indeed had helped me by transforming itself into a breathing apparatus that covered my nose and mouth. I blinked and smirked.

"Oceanus, My Lord. Have you forgotten everything? Your nieces and nephews charged me to safeguard the truth and help the innocent. And I shall do so, even if I have to face Lord Ares himself. Or you and the Titans for that matter."

"You wretch!" This time, Tethys responded. "How dare you use such tone on us! You have forgotten how easily we wiped out Olympus during the last war!"

"Yet you lost, My Lady. You lost. The way you will now," I smiled inwardly as I caught her unprepared to see that I could breath again. Slowly, I also maneuvered my hand upward to my hair. I needed to release myself from Oceanus, and it was clear that I could not do that with brute strength.

"Silent, you little fool!" Oceanus was getting very angry; his trident glowed as he spoke. "How dare you challenge the Titan Gods?"

"I would not do so if you had not chosen such a way to achieve victory, Lord Oceanus," _Keep talking…keep talking…_ "Alas, your consciousness is clouded by your ambition to rule the world!"

"You little dust! Don't let her insult us, beloved! Kill her now!"

It was apparent that Oceanus was only too glad to obey his wife's command. Yet, thank Gaea, suddenly a semi-transparent web entangled the two deities. Tethys jolted in shock, while her husband was clearly more prepared for the diversion. Oceanus was surprised, but he still kept his hold on my neck strong. But the distraction was enough for me to take off my magic tiara and slash his strong big hand with one strong cut.

Many people knew that my Lasso of Truth was made of Gaea's girdle and blessed with Hestia's Fire. Yet, not many of them realized that Lady Artemis had asked Lord Hephaestus to outline my magic tiara with a fraction of Gaea's girdle. Consequently, the tiara is not only able to cut out sharp objects with surgery-precision, but also able to hurt celestial entities.

In the past, I had beheaded Deimos, son of Ares, with my double-edged magic tiara. I also had easily struck down several 'mythological' creatures with it. Yet, I never tried that move with a pure deity like Oceanus. I had not been sure whether it would work or not, but the situation had left me with very little room for doubts.

And it turned out that his blood – if deities had blood – was greenish. Lord Oceanus screamed in agony as he released his hold on my neck. I kicked away from him with all my might and maneuvered just in time to see Batman in his semi-transparent submarine one on one with the furious Tethys. I understood that my Dark Knight had transformed some of his submarine into living tentacles to distract Oceanus and Tethys. But now, it seemed that he needed to think of other creative ways to drive out the Goddess of Ocean. Tethys had churned the seawater surrounding Batman's submarine, and it did not look promising for his health.

Yet, somehow, I was sure that Batman could handle the Ocean Goddess by himself. I turned to face my own problem, as Oceanus quickly healed his injured hand. I bit my lips. I had to distract him out of the way. I needed to face him alone, and not in his realm.

Hence, I hastily swam towards the surface. I counted on Oceanus chasing me because of his anger and desire for revenge. I needed to get him away from the ocean as far as I could.

And I was right…and wrong as well. I managed to swim to the surface and fly up to the atmosphere. Yet, as I took off my breathing apparatus and was inhaling fresh air, I heard the sound of the raging ocean behind me. _Uh-oh._ The fishtailed God of the Sea followed me, and he carried a big tsunami wave with him. I squinted. The Wonder Dome might not be enough this time. Fortunately, because we were offshore, his waves would not cause more civilian casualties.

I gritted my teeth, swiftly took off my tiara again and tossed it towards the Ocean God. Alas, this time he was ready. He raised his bare hand to catch the tiara and smirked smugly. I was sure that the attempt to catch the tiara with such momentum still hurt him, but he chose to ignore it.

Alright then. If the lined tiara were not enough, then I would have to use better tactics. I flew to the sky quickly so as to avoid his tsunami waves. As I reached a calculated altitude, I suddenly made a turn and attacked him with the speed of Hermes. Heh. Superman's hands were full when I attacked him with similar speed in the past. _We'll see how the Ocean God handles this._

And he was surprised, indeed. He had not thought that I would counterattack him in such a way. Oceanus' tsunami could not stop the momentum of Hermes' speed. The Ocean God was not prepared either when I punched him with all my might. _Eat that, Oceanus! _I could not beat him underwater, but now, up in the air, it was my territory. And he had better be careful next time if he tried to show up again. I landed another blow on his bearded face and grabbed my tiara in the process. The tiara hurt him again, adding to his pain. I sighed in relief as the tsunami wave subsided, apparently in response to Oceanus' lack of mind control.

Still, I realized that my blows would not be enough to stop Oceanus. Swiftly, I unhooked my Lasso of Truth and tossed it around Oceanus' gigantic body. I could tell from the sudden snap of his eyes that he was definitely not expecting this. This was the Lasso of Truth that had brought Ares, the God of War, out of his madness. Oceanus's first reaction was – of course – denial. He twisted here and there to reject the flux of truth that charged his awareness. Then suddenly, painfully, he screamed. And you truly do not want to hear a deity scream.

It was agonizing to hear him screaming. I debated whether I should let him go; he seemed to be undergoing such pain. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of a semi-transparent streamlined vessel pushing its way out of the raging ocean, chased by a furious fishtailed goddess with seaweed-colored hair. I sighed in relief. Batman managed to get out of danger. He seemed unable to give the proper counterattack, but it didn't matter. He successfully got out of the water vortex and changed his vessel into a streamlined airplane just in time.

I was about to ask him his status through the comm. link when Tethys angrily barked at me.

"Let my husband go, you little witch! Let him go!"

I narrowed my eyes. This goddess never heard of Lasso of Truth, apparently.

"This is the process he needs to experience!" I yelled back at her. "He needs to see the faults of his way! And you as well, Lady Tethys!"

"No!" Tethys' pale-green skin grew paler as she heard her husband's painful screams. In fact, I almost could not manage to listen to them either. "Let him go!"

Not that I hoped for it, but I almost thought that she would say 'please'. Yet, at the same time, Batman's brisk voice entered my comm. link.

'_Diana, let him go. What you've done will impede him enough.'_

"Negative, Batman – " I tried to protest. "He will soon recover. I needed more time with Ares for this. I'm not sure how long for –"

'_Donna is captured! You can choose between her and Oceanus!'_

I clenched my jaw, and in a split second made the decision. I set the lasso loose and let the crying Oceanus fall into the sea. I caught a glimpse of Tethys diving down the ocean to catch her husband as I turned around and flew towards Batman.

"Donna is down. Hyperion had her. They're to the sun eaters."

Hovering next to his semi-transparent vessel, I saw Bruce's pale face as he tried to speak. If he hadn't been the Batman, he would have vomited, bled, and passed out in the middle of the water vortex. His sheer willpower was the only thing that saved him from death down there. I was about to voice out my concerns over his health when he waved his hand dismissively.

"Fly me down. We have to stop them."

Soon, I saw his construct of semi-transparent vessel fade away. I caught him before he fell into the sea.

"Stay with me," supporting him with one hand, I whispered. "I need your help."

He only made a subtle nod, but it was enough for me to fly him towards the main island. Considering his condition, the journey to the bowel of Minosyss would take five to seven minutes. I hope he would recover by then. I needed Batman's brain to defeat the lunatic gods.

xxx

The breeze stirred her awake. She was tempted to sleep again when suddenly she remembered why she was there. Or to be precise, why she was flying down a cold tunnel, carried by a pair of large hands that belonged to…

"Hyperion!" Troia snapped her eyes open. "Where are you taking me? Let go!"

The Titan Sun God smiled smugly. "Ah, awake at last, my dear child? We're going to the heart of Minosyss. And you surely have no idea how beautiful you are when sleeping in my embrace. Perhaps –"

"Focus, Husband! Focus on the task at hand!" Theia's jealous scowl rang in Hyperion's ears. "Wipe off that indecent smile of yours and take your hands off her!"

"Why, my dear wife…don't say that you are jealous of your little sister here? And this is the only way I could carry her, or she will run away again and destroy our plan," Hyperion's leer turned into cynical smile. "Surely you _don't_ want that to happen, do you?"

Ignoring the couple's heated debate, Donna found herself wondering. "But why the sun-eater factory? You really wanna destroy the whole galaxy to obtain power?"

"Oh, by the Thousand Suns!" Theia rolled her eyes. "Your wits are as dull as these ancient machines. We're not here for the sun-eater!"

Now truly intrigued, Donna turned to Hyperion for another explanation. She even did not remember to feel disgusted upon the way Hyperion held her in such intimacy.

"What does she mean, Hyperion? This war is not for the sun-eaters?"

"Patience, my dear Troia. Your inquiries will be answered soon." Hyperion touched down at the Minosyss' bowel and yelled in victory. "At last! A nexus point to what was once the Multiverse! A gateway to all creation! The passage from the prison of this universe – into the uncharted territory of the next!"

Hyperion stopped to look – almost in respect – at floating equipment that resembled a high-tech round table in front of him. He turned to his hostage. "And you my dear…" he looked at Troia with passion, " – are the _key_!"

Donna blinked, completely at a loss. "Why me? Why not Sparta? Or Athyns?"

The Sun God chuckled at the question. "Because my child… you are unique."

Then he touched Donna's head with his large hand. Instinctively, Donna wanted to escape. But she could not, as Hyperion held her so tightly. Desperately, she tried to fight off any memory alterations that she thought Hyperion might force on her. Yet instead, she felt as if a very bright light was lit up inside her mind. As if layers of fogs that she did not realize existed were lifted up in a blink of an eye. In a split second, she saw things that she never thought would exist. Things that were, she intuitively realized, true.

She saw the Multiverse. The endless series of dimensional duplicates separated by vibrational barriers. Within them, there were a thousand different Earths with their own histories and heroes. On each of them, there were nearly identical versions of her, living a thousand different lives.

On Earth 1, Donna Troy was an infant saved by Wonder Woman and raised on Paradise Island by her mother, Queen Hyppolyta. Donna then became the Wonder Girl, an Amazon, and a member of the Teen Titans. She also married Terry Long. On Earth 2, she was an orphaned infant, saved from a burning building by a fireman and raised in the Kanigher orphanage. On Earth S, she wasn't saved at all. But on Earth 2, Donna Troy was saved by the Anti-Monitor, and raised to be his Harbinger of Doom – the Dark Angel. But Dark Angel was uncontrollable and vanished.

Then the crisis of Infinite Earths came, and the Multiverse collapse unto itself. Time was reordered. Where there had been a thousand Earths, there was only one with one history. Yet, during the compression, Dark Angel escaped and tried to erase Donna Troy's history. On this New Earth, Donna Troy was created by magic, the twin sister of Diana of Themyscira, the Wonder Woman. Alas, Dark Angel reappeared and kidnapped Donna from Paradise Island. Donna Troy then was reincarnated as an orphaned infant, saved from the burning building by Rhea, the Queen of the Titans of Myth. Rhea had been told in prophecy that one of twelve children from around the cosmos would save them from extinction. She sought Donna out because the Queen Goddess was able to see that Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, Troia, Darkstar, Dark Angel, Harbinger… were actually one single person.

Thus, the current Donna Troy had become the sum total of all of her former selves, each of her lives, unique in all creation. A living connection to every universe that had ever existed. The eternal guardian of Akashic Record, a storehouse that existed beyond time and space that contained information on all that had occurred and all that would occur in the universe.

Absorbing too much information at once, Donna grew pale. She sat down on the cold floor of the sun-eater factory, staring at the high-tech 'round table' in front of her. She blinked again once she realized what the Titan Gods truly wanted from her.

"You want me to navigate this thing here to take you to a new universe."

That wasn't a question. That was a statement, at which Hyperion nodded proudly.

xxx

Athyns of Karrakan was screaming loudly as he felt the streams of horror in his past attack his brain. He opened his eyes to curse at the pair of Crius and Mnemosyne – the Titan Deities of Memories – who attacked him with memories of his destroyed home planet. Yet, suddenly the image of both of his Titan parents grew paler and faded away.

Crius bade him goodbye. "Farewell, Athyns. You were a good son."

"We will name a great nation for you!" Goddess Mnemosyne added before she vanished completely.

"No!" Athyns yelled at himself. "No!"

xxx

Wonder Girl was holding her lasso to tie up her grand-uncle Coeus when the God of Intelligence, who happened to be Troia's husband, disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Farewell Niece. Know that the Elysian Fields will be kind to you!"

"Hades!" Cassie Sandsmark cursed aloud. "You're running away from me now, Uncle!"

'_Wonder Girl!'_ Nightwing's voice cracked in her comm. link. _'Report!'_

"Uh… I have bad news, Chief," Cassie muttered. "Coeus just disappeared from my lasso like that! Dunno what happened!"

'_Cyborg, Shift, Jade, and the others also reported the same thing,'_ Nightwing was clearly annoyed.

"Whatta – you mean all of the Titan Gods are missing!" Cassie never thought that her God-relatives would desert the war. The Titan Gods almost won, why would they run?

'_I think they retreated because they almost achieved what they wanted,'_ Nightwing's voice turned grim. _'I bet they're heading to the sun-eater. They've taken Donna with them.'_

Wonder Girl gasped. "No!"

'_Yes. Batman and Wonder Woman have gone there as well. Arsenal is MIA. I need you to take Athyns and go to the factory A.S.A.P!'_

xxx

The lower we flew down, the more I felt Batman's grip at my shoulder strengthen. I looked at him and saw that his face wasn't as pale as before.

"You're feeling better?"

"We should go faster," was his answer. I took it as a 'yes', so I increased my speed. Soon, I saw light in front of me, indicating that we would arrive at the factory soon. I sped up, ready to charge Hyperion to free my sister when I saw who was present at the factory.

I pursed my lips. In addition to Hyperion and Theia, the other Titan Deities were there, surrounding a pale-faced Donna.

xxx

Donna Troy looked up to see Coeus, the Moon God, also the God of Intelligence, and her Titan husband, descending towards the factory floor. Upon seeing him, tears of anger welled in her eyes.

"My darling Donna, you have saved us all!" Coeus' smile was charming as usual.

Donna blinked back her tears and rose from the floor. "Coeus… All this death was for _this_? If you ever loved me, tell me the truth, Coeus. When did you know it was me?"

Coeus studied his wife intently and shook his head slowly. "If I've 'ever' loved you?" He closed half his face with his palm. "My sweet Troy, I have always loved you… And when you were slain on Earth by the renegade machine, I knew… we knew that you would come back to help us. We… called to your soul and you responded. Reborn anew as another layer of your many lives was revealed… and we knew you were the one foretold in Rhea's prophecy."

The Moon God looked at Donna's face longingly. "The fates delivered us our destiny… and me a new mate. You are…so much like my beloved Phoebe…"

"Liar!"

The nine Titan deities looked around to see who was shouting. It wasn't Donna, obviously, as she was still staring alternately at Coeus and the round gateway in the middle of the factory.

"Athena's champion!" Tethys hissed in hatred. "Get her out of here!"

"No way in Hades you will you succeed in using my sister again!" Wonder Woman landed smoothly on the ground; the Batman jumped to the floor behind her. "All of you will fool her no more!"

As if just realizing that her sister was there, Donna turned her head. "Diana?"

"Donna! Are you alright?" Diana's concerns were clear in her eyes. "What has Hyperion done to you this time!"

"He…" for another second, confusion still lingered on Donna's demeanor. Then suddenly she composed herself and gestured towards the round machine in front of her. "They want me to use the controller's stargate to open the link to another universe."

"To create a wormhole?" Wonder Woman frowned.

"Schwarzschild wormhole," Batman stated flatly. "The Titans want to escape from this universe."

"Indeed," Iapetus spoke up. "Now, Troia, come to your senses and open up the stargate!"

"No!" Troia refused defiantly. "You will use it to attack other universes! I cannot let you do that again!"

"Don't be silly, dear Wife," Coeus' tone was still calm. "We just want to have our own universe, without having to fight off territories with you all. A brand new universe where we would be the one and only controller to shape it from the start. Where you could still take part in it."

Donna Troy gritted her teeth. "Told you, I want a divorce! Consider me not your wife anymore! And I won't obey your orders. I won't!"

"Don't be a fool!" Hyperion snorted. "Haven't you seen enough of the damage that we have done to this planet? Do you think we will stop at this? Do you want the whole Minosyss civilization to collapse in our hands, just because of your stupidity! Think!"

Donna bit her lip. It was true that had the Titan Gods wanted to, the whole planet of Minosyss would have been destroyed by now. There was no way the Titans of Earth, the Outsiders, even aided by Batman and Wonder Woman or the entire Justice League, would be able to avoid the disaster.

But how could she send her Titan parents to another universe, knowing that they would do the same again? She looked up to Diana, her sister, for advice. Four blue orbs met, and instantly Donna realized that her sister was also at a loss. Her heart sank.

"Are you sure you're not making a mistake here?"

Donna frowned as she tilted her head. The Batman was standing tall, hands folded, scrutinizing the Gods as if reprimanding ten-year-old students.

"What do you mean, we're making a mistake, you strange creature in a dark cape?" Themis scowled at the Dark Knight.

"What I mean is, are you sure that Troia would be able to open the stargate? To my knowledge, she's only a human after all."

Coeus sniffed. "Don't you underestimate my wife, you human! She's not a mere human, like you. She's Lady Troia, the Donna Troy who has access to Akashic Record. To the whole universe and the once existed Multiverse. Donna would be able to take us anywhere she wants!"

Batman snorted. "I would be very worried if I were you. Have you any proof? What if she made a mistake, unpurposely? She is not a trained nexus guardian. I would not risk the chance if I were you."

"Nonsense!" This time, Hyperion barked. "Troia already remembers who she was before this lifetime. What her multi-lives were. She also remembers now the exact methods to open the stargate and take us to the exact location we want!"

The Caped Crusader went silent. He only tilted his head towards Donna and scrutinized her through his opaque lenses. Then suddenly, Donna spoke up.

"Well… if you guys promised to behave once you arrive in the new universe…I don't see why I can't open the gate for you."

"No, Donna! Don't!" Wonder Woman snapped out. "They will not stop killing for power!"

Donna Troy shook her head ruefully. "Sadly Diana, you know that it's the Truth. And that's exactly why I have to obey them. I have to choose this universe over the other. I have to send them where they want to go." She looked at Diana in the eye. "I'm sorry, Sister."

Diana opened her mouth to object, but suddenly halted midway. She then slouched her shoulder in defeat and nodded. "I trust you, Sister."

Donna turned to her Titan parents. "Promise you will protect your new universe there." Without hoping for an affirmative answer, she walked to the stargate and placed her left palm on one of the screens. "Your future awaits."

Then, suddenly the whole room was filled with light so bright that even the Gods had to close their eyes. Rainbow colored lights emanated from the stargate.

"She's done it! She's created an opening into another reality!" Hyperion gasped in excitement. "Another universe, all for us. Just as it was meant to be."

The first two couples of Titan deities walked into the light excitedly and hastily. Crius-Mnemosyne and Oceanus-Tethys were too glad to have achieved their goal; they didn't even thank Troia for her help. Iapetus, on the other hand, went carefully into the light. He looked at Themis, who gingerly stepped into oblivion. A warlord by nature, Iapetus frowned. He disliked the odd feeling that he sensed.

Coeus watched until Iapetus disappeared into the light. The Moon God was about to walk into the nexus when he looked at Donna again. "My beloved wife, please…Take my hand. Join us."

Despite her anger because of Coeus' manipulations on her, Donna could not help feeling sorry for her husband. She bit her lips as she shook her head. "I can't do that Coeus. Just…keep walking."

Suddenly, Iapetus appeared again in the nexus, panic was clear in his face. "Hold, Coeus! Do not follow! Hyperion! We are betrayed!" The God of Planets clearly wanted to step out of the light, but the gravity of the other realm dragged him back.

"She sent us to Tartarus!" His last words faded away quickly, but not too late for Hyperion, Theia, and Coeus to hear.

-TBC-

_Author's note:_

_Again, thanks to Jimenez for his brilliant idea of restructuring the convoluted origin of Donna Troy by accepting those versions as all legitimate. I think that was a great damage control. Most of the dialogues between Donna and the Gods were taken from 'Return of Donna Troy'._


	7. The Love of a God

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_Disclaimer: Believe me, all characters are not mine. They belong to DC Comics. And I made no profit at all. Instead, this comic and fan fiction frenzy has cost me lots of money! Thanks to Jennifer Larissa for the great beta and for all readers for their precious feedbacks._

**Chapter 7. The Love of a God**

As a primordial Sun God, Hyperion was a highly tempered deity. I had seen Thia, his wife, in anger before, but not the Sun God himself. And now clearly, even Lord Apollo's wrath would be pale in comparison to his predecessor's.

I turned my attention from the raging Hyperion to my sister. I studied her in awe. As soon as I learned what the Titan Gods truly wanted with Minosyss, I was at a loss. I knew that they would use Minosyss as the hostage to force Donna to obey them, and naturally Donna would not want to sacrifice Minosyss. So, her choice was to save this universe and send the Gods to another universe and let them 'reshape' the new universe at will, or just deny their demand and continue fighting with near zilch chance of success.

And then suddenly Bruce spoke up, doubting Donna's ability in navigating the stargate. At first, I was confused. How could he become so calm and join the discussion as if it's just an ordinary scientific seminar? Then I saw Donna, puzzled as well at first. When she spoke to me, stating that she would open the stargate anyway, my heart sank. There should be another way. But what?

Then suddenly, it dawned on me. Batman, the tactician as always, had actually hinted Donna to steer the stargate somewhere other than the universe targeted by Titans of Myth. And in the midst of crisis, Donna got the message. As the result, Oceanus-Tethys, Iapetus-Themis, and Crius-Mnemosyne were sent to Tartarus.

Tartaurs. The eternal prison of all entities that do not abide by the compassionate way of Gaea. It was the one place the Titan Gods feared the most. Eternal punishment reserved for the vilest of deities. Burning and freezing at the same time. Watching animals eat your innards, knowing they'll grow back for the next feeding time.

Donna Troy, my smart sister, had sent the Titan Gods to Tartarus. What a smart move. I tilted my head to look at the Batman, and found that his lips formed a smirk. He also saw Donna's strategy as a good choice. Then I looked back at Hyperion. He finally realized what this meant for their mission.

"No…" he whispered. "My brothers and sisters…" Then he turned at Troia, his red eyes glowed in rage. "Bring them back!"

"No," folding her hands, her left fingers drumming her right arm, Donna rejected sternly. "I almost did that. I almost set you free. But you never would have stopped conquering and killing. I'd die before letting that continue."

The Sun God clenched his jaw. "So be it."

And the Sun himself exploded his fire at my sister. But he was one second too late, as I had moved myself in front of Donna and blocked Hyperion's fire.

"Diana!" Donna jumped next to me, her arms crossed to help me dodge Hyperion's attack. "Get back! This is between me and him!"

"Not anymore, Sister! This involves me as well!" I did not lower my arms even the fire had ceased. "Hear that Titan Gods! I will not let you harm my sister anymore!"

"You witch!" Hyperion raised his arms again, ready to multiply his attack. "You two will die in vain today!"

Yet, at the exact time, a red arrow flew towards Hyperion's head. The Sun God had only a split second to avoid the arrow, which landed on the stargate and detonated it in a series of blast.

"No! The stargate!" Thia screamed. "You destroyed it!"

"Enough to abort any efforts to bring your siblings back here. Not to worry, the gate to Tartarus is still open for a few minutes," Donna smirked and tilted her head at the new intruder. "Join the party, Roy!"

I turned to see Roy Harper, the Arsenal, standing tall and aiming his next arrow at Hyperion's head. "This one's for your head! God or no God, I'll kill you myself if you harm one hair on her head!"

The archer's red arrow flew again towards Hyperion. The Sun God raised his hand and melted the arrow midway. He then roared in anger and blasted his sunburst at Roy, burning his expensive Promethium-Kevlar suit into a million-dollar dust.

"Foolish mortal man! You have no concept of what I am! I am the embodiment of the Sun itself. And you, are a creature with sticks and string!"

I gasped and readied myself forward to protect him. Yet, the Batman had already jumped between Arsenal and Hyperion.

"Arsenal! Get down!"

"The caped hero? Then you will die, too!"

Hyperion's second flare was even more intensive than the first one. However, my fears soon turned to relief as I saw Batman and Arsenal unharmed inside a semi-transparent globe. Bruce had apparently utilized all of the Lansinarian malleable substances to create a solid sphere that had protected him and Roy from Hyperion's wrath.

My relief did not last long as I had to move and block Thia's sunburst aimed at Donna.

"How do you hold such sway on all their hearts? How!"

Poor Thia. She did not realize that her very attitude was the exact reason that repelled even her husband from her. While blocking her fire with my vambraces, I kept walking slowly towards the fuming Sun Goddess. Donna moved along with me, and in a swift movement crouched and swept Thia's legs out from under her. The Sun Goddess lost her balance. I saw with excitement how my sister made a roundhouse kick that sent Thia flying towards the other end of the room.

Without a second to lose, Donna and I then flew towards Hyperion who was still busy charging Batman's sphere with his sunburst. I saw Roy gasping and holding his burnt shoulder. I noticed sweat dripping down Bruce's cowl, a sign that he was using all his willpower to maintain the globe construct. I was afraid that he might not make it, as the temperature around the globe was already a few hundred degrees. Donna and I stepped into Hyperion's fire and blocked it with both our arms crossed.

Our actions were seemingly to no avail. From the corner of my eye, I saw Thia get up and raise her hands as well. I moved to the other side of the small globe, blocking her sunburst. The four of us were effectively surrounded by two mad Sun Deities who had no hesitation whatsoever in burning us alive. I felt the room's temperature increased to nearly a thousand degrees. I frowned at the grim prognosis. Lady Hestia had blessed me the sisterhood with fire that allowed me to stay alive in extreme heat. Donna had that gift as well. But Batman and Arsenal were humans. They would not stand the heat for long, even protected by the Lansinarian sphere.

I glanced at Coeus, another Titan God that until now had not made any move at all. I gulped. Coeus was flying forward and raising his hands. Gaea preserves us! We were barely surviving Hyperion-Thia's attack. What would happen if the Moon God took part?

xxx

The Moon himself, Coeus was naturally a loving husband and a gentle lover. He loved Donna Troy with all his heart. Choosing between her and the rest of his Titan family was painful for him. Before trying to step into the Nexus, he had kept his last hope that Donna would forgive him. Yet, as he realized that Donna had instead sent his whole family to Tartarus, he realized that her love for him had indeed become history.

However, he found it inexplicable that he was not at all angry with Donna. Strangely, he could understand why Donna had done that. And when the heroine called Wonder Woman, claiming to be Donna's twin sister, rushing in to aid Donna, he could not help but to envy the sisterhood both women shared. The spiritual bond between two women was much more obvious than the bond he shared with his brothers and sisters.

And when the other hero in red suit charged Hyperion, and another hero in dark cape who came with Wonder Woman aided him in the process, he could see the camaraderie he wished he had with the rest of the Titans of Myth. All in all, he could not help but admire the four heroes that were about to be burnt alive by his Titan brother.

Coeus closed his eyes desperately. He hated doing what he knew he should do. He opened his eyes again and happened to see a coil of golden lasso hanging on the hips of Diana, Donna's sister. He had learned that it was the Lasso of Truth, forged from the very sacred girdle of Gaea. He clenched his jaw as he made up his mind.

"So this is what Love is. Sacrifice," he flew towards the Sun Deities. "You would give your love for them, as they would for you. A lesson we have failed to learn over and over." He raised his arms up high. "But now…let me prove to you that I can be as noble as them." He looked at the slumped Arsenal. "As this Earth-born Titan fellow."

Slowly, cool darkness clouded the factory. Hyperion frowned and looked at his brother. What did he want this time?

Hyperion's expression turned to horror as Coeus aimed his arms towards the sun-eater. "No! Coeus! Don't you dare!"

Indeed, Coeus had just activated the one weapon that could destroy his brother: The Sun Eater. Rising from the platform, it began to consume Hyperion and Thia – the living embodiments of the Sun.

Screams of horror filled the entire room as Hyperion and Thia frantically tried to escape the sun-eater's power through the open Nexus. As the result, their bodies were torn apart by the creature's power and the teleportational pull of the portal door. Technically, the Sun Deities were dead.

xxx

Donna lowered her crossed arms and breathed heavily. I saw the semi-transparent globe construct vanish as Batman relaxed his shoulders and slouched to sit down on the floor. I immediately supported him to keep him from collapsing. Donna did the same thing for Arsenal. I looked up and saw Coeus floating tall in front of the glowing Nexus.

"That's it then," he spoke.

"Lord Coeus, thank you very much," I felt the urge to speak.

He turned at me and cast a calming smile. In a split second, I realized that Donna might have fallen in love with him one day, had he not chosen to manipulate her mind the way he had.

"That is the least I can do to undo the damage I have done," He turned to Donna, who was still holding Roy Harper, and smiled again. Donna returned his smile in relief.

"Coeus, thanks a lot. I…I think we're even now."

A sad smile. "At least you forgive me now." Then he turned towards the bright Nexus.

"Where are you going?" Donna blurted out.

The God of Intelligence halted and turned to Donna. "The Nexus is closing soon. I have to go to join my siblings. I will bind myself to Tartarus and spend eternity guarding them so that they do not try to taint another world. Never again shall I let that happen."

Tears welled in Donna's eyes. This time, she did not fight them back. "You sacrifice yourself for that?"

"Isn't that what love is? Sacrifice?" This time, a solemn smile covered the god's face. "My dear Donna, I have learned so much by loving you. And now it's time for me to practice what I have learnt so far. Yes, this is my sacrifice. The one I gladly do for love."

The Nexus' light was fading. With determination, Coeus walked into the fading light.

Holding the panting Bruce in my embrace, I held my breath. Blinded by starlight and the heat of a sun, Coeus' glory was difficult to describe. Except, at that moment, he was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

"Remember me fondly, my child. My love."

Then, with a compassionate look at my sister, the Titan God of Moon vanished completely in peaceful light. Donna herself was too awestruck to response on Coeus' parting remarks. She kept gazing into the vanishing Nexus in admiration.

"I will, my love. I will." Donna's whisper was audible in the silent aftermath.

xxx

"Donna! Diana! Quick, we have to get out!"

Rumbles of stones and constructs jolted me back into reality as Batman dragged me back on my feet. _Hades!_ It turned out that the emergency activation of the sun-eater also triggered a series of quakes that destroyed the factory's constructs. Donna was also busy helping Arsenal on his feet. Suddenly, I heard another shout from the tunnel above us.

"By Hera! Come on guys! We have to get out!"

Wonder Girl, followed by Athyns of Karrakan, hastily flew towards us. The four of us helped Batman and Arsenal through the tunnel, flying towards Minosyss' surface, just before the entire factory exploded. It seemed that the controllers who created the sun-eater factory knew that the planet's ores were immune to the sun-eater's power. The landslide, triggered by the battle in the planet core, created the perfect prison for such a monster.

As we reached the surface, I found that the war had ended. Coeus apparently gave one final gift before he vanished in a burst of nocturnal power – a signal for his armies to end the war. I smiled in gratitude. Lord Coeus might turn into one of my favorite Gods, in addition to Lord Hermes. I looked around to see how Donna was coping after all these events. I caught her in a deep long kiss with Roy Harper.

I felt my heart blooming with happiness. I turned and bumped Bruce in the process.

"Careful, Princess," he whispered. "You don't want to sprain your ankles after the battle we had just now."

I chuckled. "No. Definitely not. And have I said how relieved I am to see you alive here?"

The Batman gave me _that_ look. "No, you haven't." Then he kissed me hard and passionately, I almost jolted back in surprise. I had only a split second to think _'The Batman kissing me in front of the crowds?'_ before kissing him back fiercely.

We finished our series of kisses a few minutes later. I felt my cheeks turned scarlet as he kept giving me _the_ gaze. He then reached for his belt and returned the malleable Lansinarian substance to me.

"I hope I don't need to use it that way again," he said in a grim tone. But his relieved smile did nothing to fool me. I smiled, stored the substance safely, and walked to join Donna and Cassie, who were busy hugging each other. Other Outsiders and Titans also joined the reunion happily.

Well, not very happy, actually. The casualties in Minosyss were high. Many damaged buildings would need to be rebuilt. Countless Minosyssians were injured and they needed to be taken care of. In addition, the armies of the Gods were now just people without a home. They surrendered to the Minosyssians. Together, they would be the ever-vigilant guardians of the sun-eater.

Later on, Batman, Donna, and I expressed these concerns with Athyns, who immediately responded by stating that he would stay in Minosyss. Athyns of Karrakan was the sole survivor of his planet, a hero without a people. His leadership would provide valuable assistance for Minosyss. I could not think of another hero more suitable for the job.

xxx

Our trip to Minosyss ended shortly thereafter. We stayed for another couple of hours to help the civilians. Afterwards, the Outsiders and most of the Titans returned home to Earth with the travelsphere. Batman had opted to go with them. I did not object, as I knew that he would have wanted to return to Gotham immediately and make sure that everything was still in order. For the Batman, 48 hours out of Gotham was like eternity.

"Not exactly like that," Bruce seemed to read my mind. "I just have some catching up with Oracle about the League of Shadow. And with Nightwing going home with the travelsphere as well, I think I can get more updates from him about Poison Ivy and Scarecrow."

"Sure, Bruce, I understand," I placed my hand at his shoulder to assure him. "I need to stay here with Donna and Cassie for a while, helping Athyns with the more trivial matters. I will catch up with you soon."

"Will wait for that," his response was quick and formal. Then he leaned forward and whispered in my ears with a very different tone. "I'm sure you realize how dirty you are after the battle. You might want to shower here, but dare I remind you that the Manor is equipped with much better shower facilities?"

I tried to suppress my mischievous smile. I nodded seriously. "With hot shower and a Jacuzzi, I believe. But with extra massage?"

"Anything you want." I don't have to explain how his whispers tickle my ears.

I smiled. "I will update you on those aspects soon enough." My manner was formal, matching his earlier tone.

The Batman nodded once and then turned to look at the Outsiders and the Titans. In a second, I felt a change in his demeanor. Was he afraid? To go with a bunch of Outsiders and Titans? I arched my eyebrows. No, he wasn't afraid. He was more of annoyed, actually. I looked at the superheroes that stood in front of the glowing travelsphere. All of them were beaming. The ever-jovial Garfield Logan almost cracked his face into two as he grinned at Kid Flash. Starfire and Cyborg exchanged meaningful looks with each other. Even Raven was half smiling! By Hades! Did they think of Donna and Roy reunion as that exciting?

Then, understanding dawned on me. They were not teasing about Troia and Arsenal. Instead, they were…

"So, Dad!" the long-haired Richard Grayson casually rested his elbow at Bruce's shoulder. "Ready for a long interview on the way back home?"

"It's a half an hour journey, Nightwing," the Dark Knight hissed. "I suggest we focus on something more important."

"Aaww…c'mon, Bruce! Lighten up! You think Babs is not gonna love it?" He gave Bruce one of his most charming and also annoying grins. "Hey, did you know that she and Dinah actually placed a bet on you two?"

I heard Cassie's giggles and Donna's suppressed laughter behind me. I turned away to hide my grin. It seemed that the Dark Knight might have a tough journey back home this time.

-TBC-

_Author's note:_

_Most of the dialogues of the Gods were taken from 'Return of Donna Troy'. I have to say I like Coeus better by the end of the day!_


	8. Epilogue: Returning Home

**The Return of My Sister**

**Rated: K**

_The Return of Donna Troy, sans the horrible Trinity break-up. Last chapter: Diana, Donna, and Cassie returned to Earth, welcomed by Martian Manhunter and the Man of Steel. Thanks to Jennifer Larissa for the great beta reading and for all readers for their precious feedbacks. Sorry for my dear readers who want to read the 'Manor Massage' chapter, but I have to delay it for this one. Still, I have that chapter on project, though not in ffnet, coz I can't put it here…_

**Epilogue: Returning Home**

The blinding light slowly reduced to normal, to dim later to reveal a small blue planet and a pale silver planetary object in front of us. The Earth and the Moon. New Cronus had just completed the superluminal travel through a Lorentzian traversable wormhole, returning us all to the Solar System, off the orbit of the Moon, about the same distance between Earth and its natural satellite. Donna Troy, formerly the Titan Goddess of Moon, had chosen to make New Cronus her new mobile home and also headquarter. She alone had navigated the Titan satellite across the universe to arrive in the perimeter of the Earth's orbit.

Standing next to me at the balcony of New Cronus' main observation hall, my sister pointed her finger to the space.

"I think I will park New Cronus next to the Moon."

"The League will be able to take care of it." I agreed, then added an afterthought. "You can watch over the Watchtower as well there."

Indeed, the very unique position of Justice League Watchtower as the ultimate Earth surveillance station had made it prone to alien attack. An additional 'satellite' such as the New Cronus would strengthen the security of the Watchtower, Earth's first frontline against alien invasion.

My sister agreed; her fingers busy typing sequence of orders over a transparent keyboard nearby. "I will have to ask permission to approach the perimeter."

"I will inform J'onn," I offered her my assistance. Didn't even bother to activate my Justice League communicator, I contacted J'onn telepathically.

_J'onn?_

_Diana_. The familiar deep soothing sound of Martian Manhunter entered my mind.

I need a little parking space off the Moon.

_Anything for our Donna Troy_. J'onn's voice clearly transmitted his happiness.

So, Bruce must have had informed the League (or at least Martian Manhunter) already of our victory in Minosyss, and the return of my sister.

_The Batman informed me a few hours ago_, the last inhabitant of the fourth planet of the Solar System confirmed.

Then I felt that he 'spoke' to someone else. Apparently to Donna, as she suddenly smiled, her already serene face beamed with more happiness. After a while, I almost could see J'onn J'onzz smiling at us as he re-established his telepathy with me.

_Thank you, J'onn._

_My sincere pleasure, Diana. Will I be seeing you here with Donna?_

_Yes, but not for long._ I checked the time and grimaced. _Parking New Cronus might take some times. I have lots delayed business at the Embassy I should attend to. I should beam down to Earth a.s.a.p._ It was early morning in New York, three days after my departure to Minosyss, and I did have many things to catch up. Two delayed meetings with the U.N. and arranging an academic visit from some African universities to Themyscira were some of them.

Well, not to worry. Donna will still have some companions at the Moon.

While 'talking' to J'onn, I absent-mindedly glanced over the Moon and the location of the Watchtower, visible from where we stood. A red and blue speck caught my attention. I smiled.

I'm sure she will be just fine, J'onn. Perhaps she actually needed to be alone now.

I could practically see J'onn standing at the Watchtower, nodding in agreement, his calm red Martian eyes looking back at the New Cronus.

_I shall be meeting you soon, then._

_Sure, J'onn._

Slowly I felt J'onn's presence faded away from my mind. I kept watching at the red and blue figure that was approaching us.

A rustling voice next to me confirmed the presence of my other sister.

"Is that really him?" Cassie Sandsmark, the Wonder Girl, approached the balcony. I'd just left her a while ago before arriving at the Solar System, after a confession session in front of her and Donna about my relationship with Bruce. Cassie had been agape for a while. She might have caught the signals back in Minosyss, but too busy to analyze them. Seemingly, my young charge still could not digest the fact that I dated the World's Greatest Freak – ahem – Detective…

"Mmmhmmm." My eyes darted to Donna.

"He must've felt so bad," Donna said.

"More than you can imagine." Indeed, in addition to Nightwing and Arsenal, this man was affected the most by Donna's death.

My sister tucked a lock of her starry raven hair behind her ear, looking pensive. "It wasn't his fault."

"Still, he felt that way. All these years. That's why he's here so soon now."

She smiled. "A very good man."

I agreed. "A great hero."

"Who has a very cute cousin." This time, it was Cassie's remark, of course. Donna and I both grinned.

"How is Superboy?" Donna asked.

Still looking at the space, Wonder Girl frowned. "Better. At least, I hope he's better."

I looked at her thoughtfully. "He _will_ be better, Cassie. He should be. He's Superman's cousin, for Gaea's sake."

"I know." Cassie shrugged tentatively, then turned to face us. "I just talked to Mom. She's very happy that you're back, Donna, and asked if you can have dinner with us tonight or tomorrow night."

"Sure. Tonight will do," came the reply.

"Anything else she said?" I looked at Cassie in the eye. Because, Helena Sandsmark usually had more things to say. Like about her daughter's school schedule for the day.

Cassie's blue eyes sparkled in irritation. "She told me to go home now and fix my home work." She rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Can you imagine that! Homework! After a great battle in a faraway planet in a faraway galaxy!"

Donna and I both chuckled at that.

"I will ask for your leave of absence from school today," I offered to help Cassie. "But just today. And you use that to rest and do the homework."

"I don't believe I'm listening to this," Wonder Girl shook her head in despair.

"I will come and help you later on," Donna suggested this time.

Cassie exhaled an exasperated sigh. "I s'pose, an attempt of escape is useless?"

"With only one sister, you might," I answered with a grin.

"But with two sisters? No way, José!" Donna finished with another chuckle.

Wonder Girl lifted both hands in despair. But Donna and I knew her too well to realize that she was actually very happy to be with both of us again.

An approaching shadow blocked some of the light reflected from the Earth and the Moon. I returned my attention to the space and gestured.

"Kal, come in!"

xxx

They looked at each other for a while. Each wanted to say everything, but the ambience of the surroundings, not to mention the past, had made it so hard to do so.

"Troia...I..." Kal finally managed to speak.

"Superman...please...don't be –" Donna's blue eyes gazed into the other pair of blue eyes in front of her.

"I'm so...sorry. So sorry for all things..." The Man of Steel trembled, struggling not to shed the years of restrained tears. "I should've made sure that all of them were dismantled properly..."

"Kal-El... please. It wasn't your fault." My sister's voice grew steady.

"Donna..." his baby blue eyes begged for her mercy, but received none in return. For she never blamed him in the first place. So instead, he received an everlasting sympathy.

"Clark." My sister's simple respond was to open her arms and hugged the Last Son of Krypton. Soon, they both melted in a platonic embrace, witnessed by the Earth, the Moon, and the Stars.

xxx

I turned away, feeling inappropriate upon witnessing something very intimate.

Wonder Girl looked at me. "I think we better go somewhere?"

I nodded, failing to control the tears that were running down disobediently on my cheeks. "They...We'll beam down to Earth from the Watchtower. Donna can park New Cronus alone."

"Superman will help." Cassie tugged my hand and walked me away. I stopped to look back at my sister. I still missed her, but I knew well that she and Kal needed more space alone now.

I sighed, not unhappily, and resumed my walking.

After a while inside the main hall, I stopped again, this time gazing at a reddish light, which was suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What the –" Wonder Girl noticed that too.

I let go of Cassie's hand and walked towards the scarlet light.

"Diana, watch out!" Abruptly forming a defense state, Cassandra tried to warn me.

I ignored her, totally attracted to the light. I reached out for it, and the moment my hand touched it, the light dissipated to reveal a red orb.

I blinked. I knew what it was. Lyla's Orb. The prophecy orb, which used to belong to the original Harbinger of the Universe. Lyla had died a few months ago in an attempt to protect Kara Zor-El from Darkseid's furies. Ever since, her red prophecy orb had disappeared. None of our Amazon healers and oracles had been able to locate its location.

I wanted to withdraw my hand, but the orb seemed to glue to my hand. A flux of knowledge entered my mind, and once again, I knew what I had to do.

"Diana? You okay?" Cassandra Sandsmark whispered anxiously.

I blinked again. I withdrew my hand, without difficulties this time.

"Cassie, will you wait here for a while? I have to give this to Donna."

Then I went back to the balcony, didn't even bother to wait for Wonder Girl's response.

xxx

Now I found them holding hands together in silence, her raven hair flowing poetically as his red cape swirling silently. Donna Troy and Clark Kent were never the closest of friends. Clark was more of a friend to me the way Dick Grayson to her. Yet, since a long time ago, they had acknowledged each other's kindness and friendly charms. And now, after all that both of them had gone through, I believed that their friendship would grow even stronger.

I cleared my throat, announcing my presence.

Superman tilted his head. "Diana." His smile was one of the brightest ones I've ever seen in my life.

"Kal." I returned his smile wholeheartedly.

"Diana, Cassie and you are leaving?" Donna inquired.

"Once we're arriving at the Moon, Cassie and I will beam down to Earth. Kal will help you through the rest of the procedures," The Man of Steel nodded. "I have to return Cassie safely to Helena."

"I will see you tonight?"

"Of course. At Helena's, if you prefer to meet her first. Then we go home to New York. To the Embassy."

_Home_. It felt so good to know that Themyscira House was finally a home, not only for me, but also for my sister.

My sister gestured to the red orb that had been hovering behind me. "What's that?"

"Oh...this?" I raised my hand to touch the orb. Instead, the orb just sailed away from me, approaching Donna.

"I believe that's yours."

After staring at the orb for a while, Donna gingerly touched it. At that moment, the orb shone brightly, transmitting the light to her, making her glowing even more radiant than ever, almost engulfed in the light. So bright, that I (and even Superman) had to shield our eyes from it. Cassie, who just went back to the balcony, halted midway upon seeing it.

Then, the glow disappeared, to let us see Donna Troy again.

She was still my sister. But now, somehow I also understood that she was someone more than that.

She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Yes. This orb _is_ mine."

FIN

_Author's Note:_

_That's it. A mixture of my dream to see Diana actively involved in the return of her sister, plus the usual Bruce-Diana interactions. I'm happy to also (finally) include Superman here, as undoubtedly, providing that the Crisis didn't take place, he would be so glad upon the Return of Donna Troy. Hope you like this story of Donna, even if you don't like the idea of Bruce and Diana pairing, or Roy-Donna pairing for that matter! (I also like Dick-Donna, but Babs' anger is a bit scary to face…). And for those who likes Donna-Dick pairing, please wait for my next non-canonic installment titled 'Wedding: Interrupted', that has a certain Donna Troy-Grayson in it :-)_


End file.
